


I Found a Boy

by Xavi21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Derek Hale & Scott McCall are Both Alphas, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, From rude jerk to prince charming, Graduation, Humor, Jackson comes back from England, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Mystery, Plot Twist, Prom, Romance, Senior year, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Stiles is out as bi, Suspense, derek is a teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavi21/pseuds/Xavi21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's senior year and everyone is happy with Beacon Hills at peace. (For now) Jackson comes back from England without notice to finish school at Beacon Hills. No one is dead. Stiles has come out as bi during the summer and Scott has been fighting off feelings for Isaac. Derek became the new history teacher. Danny has completely given up on finding love. With prom and graduation coming up, a lot of drama stirs up and a lot of college talk. Will everyone end up happy and successful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am...

During the summer after junior year, Stiles was struggling with finding himself and portraying his emotions. He had always had a certain strong attraction towards the same sex, but he never acknowledged it. He had always known that girls were his main interest growing up and when he first met Lydia, he knew that he was attracted to her. His insecurities had always eaten him alive when it came to finding someone. He always wondered what it was that girls wanted from him. He had decent good looks, good sense of humor, and a decent body. Sure, he wasn't in the best shape like most guys at his school, but he was not a big ball of lard either. Always being rejected by the one girl he had always wanted, Stiles had just had enough. Eventually he stopped chasing after Lydia. Especially after the whole kanima situation with Jackson and her saving his life. After Jackson moved to England his feelings for Lydia had disintegrated. 

Now, Stiles was struggling with his attraction towards boys. He got tired of chasing after girls because apparently they didn't want him. He started to mess around with Danny during the beginning of the summer and it stirred him up internally. He liked the feeling of being with a boy, but he was still missing something. Love. He didn't love Danny in that way. He had to break things off and they still ended up staying friends. Danny was also looking for love but Stiles was not the guy that he wanted to find love with. After they broke things off, Danny promised Stiles that he was not going to mention a thing to anyone about what they had shared together. Stiles had to come out to everyone on his own. 

On a Saturday afternoon, Stiles was playing video games in his room when he received a group message on his phone from Derek.  
It read, "Mandatory pack meeting in an hour. Meet at my loft. I have some news to share with everyone, so please be here".

Stiles did not feel like attending. All he wanted to do was eat ice cream and play video games all day. Although he was curious to what the "big news" was about. To be honest he had no choice but to go. He knew Derek would probably bite his head off if he didn't show up. So he showered and changed into fresh clothes and made his way to Derek's place. 

"Since everything has been pretty quiet around Beacon Hills, I have made a decision to try to live a normal life. So I've been thinking about getting a job. I've been working on applications for the last month and I finally got a job. I am going to be the new History teacher at Beacon Hills High School. So I'm probably going to see all of you everyday now. I'm probably going to end up stabbing myself with pencils everyday, but I'll heal", Derek laughed as he told the pack the big news. 

Everyone was happy that Derek was actually trying to be normal for once. The whole pack shared a group hug and congratulated Derek on his new job and lifestyle. 

Stiles was lost in his thoughts after Derek shared the big news. He kept thinking that now was probably his chance to tell everyone about himself. Everyone was there. Erica and Boyd were on the couch talking and fulfilling their daily routines that consisted of fighting on who loved each other more, Lydia and Allison were on their phones looking at clothes, Scott and Isaac were devouring an entire box of pepperoni pizza they had ordered, while Derek was on the counter filling out the last bit of paper work for the school.

"Hey guys...I have some news to share as well..". Stiles got up slowly and everyone looked at him. Stiles was starting to get nervous and he put his glass of orange soda down. "Stiles? Is everything alright?", Erica asked him. Stiles just nodded. "For the longest time, I have been struggling to accept something about myself and it has been eating me on the inside...you guys...I...I-I'm bisexual. I-I just thought...I should let you guys know now that we are all here reunited...and since Derek shared his news, I thought I should share mine with you guys as well." 

"Is that why you have been so distant lately?", Allison asked him. Stiles just nodded and lowered his head to the ground. Erica got off the couch and embraced him in a tight and warm hug that caught him off guard. "You know you're like a brother to me and I will always love you no matter what. Besides, you're part of the pack and we have to stick together through think and thin. Through gay or straight. Or even bi", she said with a big smile on her face. Allison and Lydia both got up and joined the hug telling him how much they love him and care about him no matter what. Then Scott approached them. "You're very brave bro. You know you will be my best friend no matter what". Isaac and Boyd joined the group/pack hug after and Stiles felt tears forming in his eyes. "Yo Derek! Come join the pack love!", Scott told Derek. Derek just smirked at them and made his way to the group. "You know, you still are the most annoying person I have ever met Stiles...but you will always be considered pack", Derek said as he joined the warm embrace. "Awww I love you too Derek! I love all of you guys. I wouldn't ask for a better pack family". 

 

to be continued...


	2. High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senior year begins...

Stiles got up early to take a shower and brush his teeth. He found some new clothes that Erica had bought him and he put them on for the first day of his senior year. He ate breakfast and gave his father a goodbye hug. His father told him to have fun and be safe.  
Sheriff Stilinski took the news of Stiles sexuality very well. He knew that Stiles was all he had in this world and he loved him too much to put labels on their relationship as father and son. 

"Maybe you'll meet a nice boy on your first day of your senior year. Who knows? Maybe you'll meet your high school sweetheart today", Stiles dad said to him. Stiles just laughed a little. "Yeah thanks dad but I doubt I'll find someone anytime soon. But I know I'll enjoy it because all my friends will be there". Stiles got out the house and jumped in his Jeep and left for school.

Stiles pulled up to the Beacon Hills parking lot and parked. He sat there looking at the school for a while. "It's been a long and crazy ride, yet here I am". He sighed and started to get his things together when he saw something from the corner of his eye. He turned to the direction of the moving figure and he couldn't believe what he saw. There, across the parking lot from him was the Porsche that he knew all too well. He rubbed his eyes and opened and closed them various times to figure out if he knew what he was seeing. Before he knew it, out came out the one and only, Jackson Whittemore. Stiles just sat there looking at Jackson as he got out of his car with his leather backpack and blue Ray Bans. Stiles never thought that he would see Jackson again. Jackson looked around while appearing even more handsome than he did when he left. He managed to see Stiles across the lot in his Jeep. He smirked and bopped his head at him while turning around and made his way towards the double door entrance of the school. 

Stiles made his way towards the school and rushed inside. He saw his friends around his and Scott's locker looking very confused. Stiles rushed towards them. 

Stiles was breathing heavily when he reached them. "You guys! Did you guys see...." "Jackson Whittemore? Yeah. We did", Lydia said interrupting and finishing his sentence while sounding a little irritated. "What is he doing here? Did any of you guys knew he was going to come back?", asked Stiles. Everyone shook their head no. They all turned to see Jackson talking to Danny at his locker. It seemed as if Danny already knew he was coming back today. "Does this mean that he is going to be part of the pack now?", Isaac asked. "That depends if he wants to be and if he can prove to be worth part of our pack", Scott replied. "He is going to have to talk to Derek and us too if he wants to be pack.", Lydia finished saying. 

Stiles just looked at him. He had forgotten just how good looking Jackson was. After so long without seeing him, he had forgotten his devilish good looks. Back when they saw each other everyday, they were jerks to one another. Plus he was always thinking about Lydia when Jackson was here so he didn't even take the time to actually admire his good looks. Now that his mind was more open to the same sex, all these things came to his head. He started to check guys out more often and not repress the feeling afterwards. He was so lost in thought that he had forgotten that he had been staring at Jackson for a while. Jackson looked back before turning to head to his first class with Danny. For moment Stiles could have sworn that Jackson winked at him. He looked around and everyone had made their way to homeroom already. When he turned to look back at Jackson, he was long gone. 

Stiles made his way to homeroom and found that Danny was in his class along with Lydia and Allison. Stiles took the seat next to Danny. Stiles wanted to know why Jackson was back in town and for how long he was going to be in town for. "Why didn't you tell me?", Stiles asked him. Danny just looked at him weird as if he didn't know what he was talking about. "Don't give me that look. Why didn't you tell me that Jackson was coming back to Beacon Hills".  
"He told me not to tell anyone. Besides, why do you want know? It's not like you guys were the best of friends", Danny replied to him.  
"Exactly. That's why because I know Jackson hates my guts and now that he's back he's gonna want to take over the lacrosse team again.", Stiles told him. Stiles wanted to tell him about Jackson wanting to become pack again, but he forgot that Danny didn't know anything about that. He had always wanted to tell Danny everything because it would make things easier, especially now that they have grown closer, but he wasn't sure if it was his call to tell him. 

It turned out that Jackson was back for good. Danny told Stiles that Jackson hated it back in England and when he turned eighteen, his parents allowed him to come back to Beacon Hills. His parents bought him an apartment and he's staying there for now. Stiles didn't know how to feel about Jackson coming back. Ever since they were little, Jackson never liked Stiles or Scott for that matter. But after the whole kanima thing and interaction with the supernatural, Jackson had managed to keep his distance from them before he left for London. Stiles always thought that Jackson just didn't know how to say thank you to them for saving his life. So instead of showing any sign of emotion, he just left them alone and backed off.

During lunch time, the pack was eating together and talking about their classes so far. Then Danny came along and he sat next to Stiles. Stiles was about to say hello when he heard movement on his other side. He turned his head and saw Jackson taking a seat next to him. Everyone went silent as soon as it happened. Stiles just looked at him and started to eat his tater tots. Soon, everyone just went back to talking to each other and ignored Jackson's presence.  
"How have you been Stilinski?", Jackson asked Stiles. Stiles stopped half way eating his tater tots before responding. "I-I've been doing well Jackson...how about you? How was London? Did you have fun drinking tea with the queen and Prince Harry?", Stiles asked. Jackson laughed a little and just took a sip from his water. "It wasn't what I expected it to be. I got bored. I didn't really have any friends over there. I guess you can say that I got too used to the spotlight over here and when I got to London...well all of that didn't really matter. No one cared. I was a nobody. Besides, the only sport they play over there is soccer and my heart is in lacrosse. And their swimming team sucked by the way.", he told Stiles. Stiles just nodded and finished eating.

As Stiles entered his History class, he wasn't surprised to see the whole squad in the classroom. Stiles just smiled and sat in between the window and Lydia. Then came in Derek dressed in a black suit and tie with glasses and a briefcase. All the girls in the room started to whisper about how good looking he was. A girl started to play with her hair and started smiling at him. "Hello class. My name is Mr. Hale and I am going to be your history teacher for the year", he said. Erica cleared her throat from the back of the classroom very loud. "Hey Mr. Hale! Dolla make me holla?", she said really loud. The whole class laughed. "Very funny Miss Reyes. Keep it up and you just might get detention afterwards", Derek told her. 

Jackson walked in through the door when Derek was going over the syllabus. "Mr. Whittemore...you're late. Please take a seat. ", Derek said pointing towards the only empty seat left in the classroom. Jackson took the seat in front of Stiles. Half way through the class, Stiles was taking notes when suddenly he lifted his head up only to see Jackson pass back a note to him. Stiles just looked around and opened it.  
"Hey, I know we're not the best of friends but you think you can convince the pack to take me back in? I know you're a good guy Stilinski. I've changed. I promise. These past few years have been hell...".  
"Meet me at my place after school.", he wrote back. 

After class, Danny stayed behind to talk to Derek about a question about the homework assignment. "Mr. Hale...um...what was it exactly that you wanted us to write in our essay?". Derek was writing some stuff on the board before he turned around. "Oh Danny. Well I said to include information about what you think was the most important war that took place in the United States and changed the country the most.".  
"Oh well...ok. Got it. Thanks. To be honest, history has never been my strongest subject, so I advise you not to have such high expectations from me this year.", he told Derek in all seriousness. Derek just laughed a little and looked at him. "Well if that's the case, then I can always offer after school tutoring. I know that you're in the lacrosse team and that you have friends, but your education must come first Mr. Mahealani.". Danny just looked down and back up. "Well that won't be necessary. I don't have time, but I'll let you know if I changed my mind Mr. Hale.'', Danny just walked away. Derek watched him as he left. " Oh God please help me with this job. I don't know if I'm gonna enjoy this job with these kids.", Derek said to himself and returned to writing on the board. 

Jackson met Stiles at his house. They were in his room and they got to talking. Stiles was willing to help him. He seemed different. More nice and very convincing. After a while, Jackson invited Stiles to join him for dinner at his new apartment. With his father working late, he had nothing better to do or eat. Besides, it wasn't everyday that the Jackson Whittemore offered you food at his place. They drove in the Porsche to Jackson's new place. Stiles turned on the radio without Jackson's permission and Anaconda by Nicki Minaj was playing. "My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun!", Stiles said along to the song. "Oh my gosh look at her but! La-la-la-look at her butt". Jackson just rolled his eyes and thought of changing the station but he liked seeing Stiles happy for some reason. "Little in the middle but she got much back!". "Oh Lord Jesus", whispered Jackson.  
When they arrived to Jacksons apartment, Stiles was in awe. He couldn't believe what he saw. Jackson's apartment was bigger than a three bedroom house. White carpets, seventy inch screen TV with surround sound, furniture that seemed to be made of Italian leather. "Holy shit Jackson! this is far from any apartment I have ever seen!". 

Stiles had been playing video games on Jackson's big screen TV when Jackson called him over to the kitchen. Jackson had made some lasagna with garlic bread and white wine. "Oh...I didn't know you could cook. Very fancy...you already know!", Stiles sang in reply to himself being reminded of Iggy's song.  
"Well Stilinski, there's a lot of things that you don't know about me.", Jackson said. They ate and started talking and drinking more wine. 

Soon they had finished 5 bottles of wine. Stiles was already tipsy and was talking a lot. They were in the living room watching 2 Broke Girls.  
Stiles got up to go to the kitchen to get some water but tripped. Jackson grabbed his wrist to prevent him from falling but he was too tipsy to keep his balance as well and he ended up falling on top of Stiles. Stiles was laughing and so was Jackson. Stiles opened his eyes to meet Jackson's blue eyes. He scanned his face for a moment and got closer. Stiles pressed his lips onto Jackson's. Jackson pulled away with a confused look on his face and got up. Stiles soon got up and realized what happened. "Oh my God. I'm sorry Jackson. I-I didn't mean...I-it wasn't my intention to..".  
"Stiles...I think it's best that I drop you back off at your place.". Stiles just nodded and put his hands in his pockets. 

The car ride was complete silence. They didn't say a word. Not one note from the radio. When they got to the Stilinski residence, Stiles got out and wanted to say something to Jackson but couldn't find the right words. "Thanks for the food...I-I guess I'll see you at school.", he managed to say. Jackson just nodded. 

That night, Stiles just laid in bed thinking of what had happened. He didn't mean to kiss Jackson. It just happened. But now, he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. He kept thinking about how soft Jackson's lips felt. He touched his lips at the thought of it.  


"It was just a kiss...besides...it's not like Jackson is gay. Hopefully he accepted my apology. I'll make it up to him tomorrow.", he said to himself and began to drift off.

 

to be continued...


	3. Turning Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From enemies to new found friends...

The next day, Stiles arrived at school with two Starbucks cups in his hands. One of the cups had his name written on it and the other had Jackson written on it in cursive. Stiles remembered Jackson’s favorite Starbucks drink when he ran into Lydia one day at Starbucks. She was ordering drinks for her and Jackson and he remembered her order by heart.

Stiles saw Jackson at his locker getting his books for class when Stiles walked up to him with the drinks. Jackson just looked at him weird because Stiles just stood there and came out of nowhere. Stiles smirked at him for a bit.

“Hey, um…I got you a drink. I hope you like it. I just took a wild guess here and thought you’d enjoy this kind. Tall green tea latte. No whip. Non-fat.”, Stiles said as he handed the warm drink to him.

“Oh…um thank you Stiles. Actually, you’re in luck because this is my favorite drink.”, he told Stiles with a small smile on his face.

“Well I guess I’m a lucky guy then.” Stiles said. Jackson just smiled and took another sip.

“Think of it as a way of me saying I’m sorry. What happened yesterday…”, Stiles looked down for bit and paused.

“What happened yesterday was my fault and I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable or freaked you out. That wasn’t my intention Jackson’’, Stiles told him as he looked at him in his blue eyes.

Jackson just eyed him with an expression on his face that Stiles couldn’t read. “You know what Stilinski? Just forget about it. No big deal. What happened between us is in the past. It wasn’t your fault, nor mine. It was just an honest misunderstanding. What do you say? Friends?”. He extended his free hand towards Stiles.

Stiles looked at him with a wide smile. He ignored Jackson’s hand and pulled him into a hug instead. Jackson just made a face with a confused expression when Stiles hugged him. Jackson hesitated but still hugged him back. Jackson inhaled the scent of Stiles as he breathed in, he closed his eyes and a rush of goose bumps crossed through his entire body.

“Uh…Jackson? You know you can let go now right?”, Stiles said to him. Jackson had Stiles wrapped tight in his embrace breathing in his scent. “Jackson?”. Jackson realized what was happening and let go quickly. He started to blush like the reddest apple on an apple tree.

“Uh…um…thanks again for the drink Stilinski…I should probably head to class. You should too. I don’t want to make you late on the second day.”.

“Right. Well I’ll see you in history.”, Stiles told him. They said their farewells and made their way to homeroom.

 

Across the hall, Lydia and Allison had been watching the whole situation between Jackson and Stiles. “What is going on between those two? Before Jackson left, they couldn’t stand each other’s presence. Now they’re hugging and getting each other Starbucks? Something’s definitely up.”, Lydia told Allison.

“I’m sure that they’ve decided to start over. A fresh start. After all, Jackson seems different now that he has come back.”, Allison said.

“I don’t know…something just seems really weird Allison.”. They both made their way to class.

 

During lunch, Jackson could not stop thinking about Stiles. Ever since the hug in the morning Jackson could not remove Stiles from his brain. He smelled different to Jackson. It was such an enticing smell, Jackson could not describe it. He couldn’t get enough of it for some odd reason. 

Stiles was eating some fries with honey mustard while laughing at a joke that Erica told him. Jackson kept on staring at him while drinking out of his water bottle.

Lydia noticed just how hard Jackson was staring at Stiles from across the table. She knew that something didn't seem right and she planned on getting to the bottom of it.

“Has anybody seen Isaac?”, Scott asked everyone at the table. Everyone just said no. “He was here earlier. I saw him in Algebra.” Allison told Scott.

“Isaac left early. He told Mr. Harris in Chemistry that he wasn’t feeling too well.”, Jackson spoke up.

“What was wrong with him? How sick was he? Was it that bad?” Scott asked in a worried tone.

“He just seemed like he had a fever” Jackson responded.

“Where are you going Scott?” Stiles asked. “I’m gonna go see if Isaac’s ok. Besides, my mom is at work, and if he’s really sick then he can’t be alone at the house. Plus he can’t have a fever. We don’t get sick. It has to be something...like wolves bane or something....”. Scott said while taking his exit.

“Text the group chat and let us know if he’s ok!” Erica yelled at him.

 

Derek was writing on the board when Stiles phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and saw that it was a text from Jackson. He looked at Jackson before opening the text and saw Jackson writing down notes. He opened the text.

J: “ _Hey, you wanna hang out later? I would tell Danny, but he says he has a family thing. I have to go buy some new clothes until the rest of my clothes get here from London.”_

S: _“Yeah sure. I have nothing else to do anyway. Just text me when you wanna go.”_

J: _Will do! Never thought Derek would turn out to be a good history teacher btw._

S: _Ok! And I know! He sure knows his stuff._

After class, Derek told Danny to stay so he could talk to him in regards to the homework assignment. “Uh…Mr. Mahealani, this essay is in the completely wrong format. The heading is wrong. The font is not the font that it is supposed to be written in. Also, you didn’t cite your sources.”, Derek told him as he went through the essay.

“Mr. Hale I told you that history was not the best subject for me. I just don’t like it. It bores me and I get so frustrated with it that I just do whatever…” Danny told him while looking down.

“Well I guess I have no choice then to give you an F.” Derek told him.

“What? An F? Are you serious? No! Mr. Hale I can’t afford an F! Coach would put me on the bench! Can I do it over again?”.

Derek just eyed him for a while thinking about it. “Ok…do it again. I’m giving you a second chance because I saw that you have potential to write a great essay. But the most I can give you is a B because it’s being turned in late.”

“Thank you thank you thank you! I promise I will write the best essay you’ve ever read Mr. Hale!”, Danny said as he took his exit.

 

Stiles was looking around the Calvin Klein store while Jackson was at the checkout line. Everything seemed out of his price range and he was starting to get really hungry. He sat down on a chair and started checking his social media accounts while waiting on Jackson. “Hey! I’m ready. You hungry? Cause I am. C’mon, let’s go get some food at the food court. My treat.”, Jackson told Stiles.

They got some Chinese food and sat down and started to talk when out of nowhere Lydia took a seat next to Stiles. “Hey Stiles! Funny running into you here! What are you guys up to?”. She put her shopping bags down on the floor while awaiting a response from them.

“I’m just accompanying Jackson on some friendly shopping”, Stiles told her. Jackson just remained quiet and continued eating his broccoli. “Really? Well that’s nice of you. I didn’t know you guys were close.”, Lydia replied back.

“Well we just decided to leave what’s in the past behind us and start over as friends”. Stiles told her. Lydia just nodded and looked at Jackson who was just eating his food and trying his best to avoid eye contact.

“Well, since you’re here, I was wondering if you could help me pick out a gift for my mom. Her birthday is tomorrow and I could use your opinion on some things.” Lydia said with a smile on her face.

“Well I’d love to Lydia, but I promised Jackson I’d hang out with him while he did his shopping.”

“No Stiles. You go. I’m done buying what I need for today. I think I’ll just head home.” Jackson said as he ate the last bit of his food.

“You sure Jackson?”, Stiles asked. Jackson just looked at him and nodded.

“Ooh! Perfect! C’mon Stiles!”, Lydia said in an excited tone.

Jackson got up and picked up his bags before heading towards the exit. Lydia grabbed Stiles by the arm and pulled him to the direction where Victoria Secret was. Stiles turned around to see Jackson and saw Jackson turning around to look back before he got out the door. Jackson waved goodbye at Stiles but it was too late for Stiles to see because of the big crowd between them.

 

to be continued...


	4. Cockiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's a date?

A week had passed and Stiles could not get rid of the guilt that he felt for leaving Jackson at the mall for Lydia. Jackson told him it was alright, but he knew that Jackson said it out of modesty. Ever since then, they hadn't interacted with one another. They said their hellos here and there, but it never went any further than that. 

Every year, the pack would throw birthday gatherings for each member of the pack at Derek's loft. Erica's birthday gathering was coming up that Saturday and Stiles thought that it was the perfect opportunity to make it up to Jackson by inviting him and bringing him along to the gathering. Stiles decided ask Erica if it was ok to bring him to her birthday gathering.

> "Hey Erica! Listen, I was wondering if I could bring a guest to your birthday gathering on Saturday?", Stiles asked her.
> 
> "Yeah! Of course! Who's the lucky guy?", she asked him while elbowing him on his side.
> 
> They were in the library and Erica was bringing too much attention with her big mouth like always.
> 
> "Shhhh! Could you be quiet! We're in the library Erica!", he said as he looked around.
> 
> "Ok, ok sheesh. So you gonna tell me who it is or not?"
> 
> "Uh...I-I wanted to invite Jackson. Before you say anything, I just want to say that he's a nice guy now. You guys need to give him a chance. He's changed. He's not the same asshole he used to be before he left. I would know. I have hung out with him more than once and he's the sweetest guy. Besides, I kind of feel bad for ditching him for Lydia last week at the mall and I thought I could make it up to him..."
> 
> "Well...Stiles, I trust you're judgment. If you say he's changed for the best, then I suppose I can give him a chance to prove himself.", Erica said.

Stiles thanked her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

After lacrosse practice that same day, Stiles was in the locker room changing. He thought he was the only one left in the locker room but he soon heard one of the showers go off. He thought it was Scott or somebody else. He just ignored it and kept on undressing and getting his stuff ready. After a while, Stiles was putting on his shoes when the shower went off and around the corner, he saw a figure approaching. He looked up and saw Jackson shirtless with a towel wrapped around his waist. Stiles mouth fell open a little bit and started to blush. Jackson hadn't noticed Stiles in the corner admiring his perfect figure. Stiles adjusted himself on the bench and knocked over his backpack that he had laid next to him. He tried to prevent it from falling but the zipper was open and all his belongings spilled out of the backpack to the floor making a lot of noise. Jackson turned his head quickly in the direction of the noise and saw Stiles picking up his stuff from the ground in a quick pace. All his notes, pens, and pencils had spilled all over the floor. Jackson just saw Stiles struggling and smiled to himself at the sight of the clumsy boy before him. Jackson managed to put on his boxer briefs and jeans but remained shirtless and made his way to help Stiles with his stuff. Stiles picked up everything he saw but he missed some papers that had scattered away. Jackson picked them up and walked over to him.

> "Hey, you missed some.", Stiles heard and turned around to see Jackson standing there shirtless with his papers in his hand.
> 
> "Oh...thanks J-Jackson", Stiles said sounding nervous as he took the papers from him.
> 
> "You're the most clumsy person ever Stilinski", Jackson said to him with a big smile on his face.
> 
> Stiles just smiled at him and put his stuff away. Stiles kept on blushing because Jackson was standing right there shirtless with his hair wet. He tried to zip up his backpack when he put everything back in, but the zipper got stuck and he was struggling to close it. Jackson just giggled beside him.
> 
> "You're a mess Stilinski", he said to him while smiling.
> 
> After Stiles finally got his life together, he managed to ask Jackson to accompany him to Erica's birthday hang out.
> 
> "Hey...um...so Erica is having a birthday get together with the rest of the pack and um…I was wondering if you would like to come.”, Stiles said nervously.
> 
> Jackson looked at him for a minute. “You sure the rest of the pack will be ok with that?”
> 
> “Well…Erica is. I asked her and it’s her birthday thing so if she’s ok with it then I don’t see why anyone would go against her decision.”, Stiles told him.

Jackson put on some cologne that fried all of Stiles brain cells. Soon he couldn’t think straight and just roamed his eyes all over Jackson’s perfectly toned features. Jackson eyed him carefully and noticed that Stiles was looking over his body. Jackson smirked a little and knew exactly what Stiles was doing. He flexed a little on purpose to see what Stiles would do or say. Stiles just bit his lip a little and Jackson had to admit it turned him on a little. After he saw that Stiles wouldn’t snap out of it, Jackson came up with an idea.

> “Yo Stilinski. Yoo-hoo. Earth to Stiles.”, Jackson snapped his fingers and Stiles snapped out of it.
> 
> “So…if I were to go Erica’s birthday fling with you, would we…I don’t know…be going together or something? The way you put it, it almost sounded like...like you were kind of asking me out on a date or something.”, Jackson said to him with a taunting smile.
> 
> “W-w-what? A-a date? Me? Asking you out o-on a date? Psh! No! Of course not. Why would you think I’d ask you on a date?”, Stiles asked while blushing and trying to act casual.
> 
> “Well for a moment back there I could have sworn you were checking me out Stilinski.”, Jackson said to him with a smirk.

Stiles was getting nervous and tried to defend his argument by opening his mouth but nothing came out. He couldn’t think of anything to say. Jackson got closer to Stiles and looked at him in the eyes. Stiles heartbeat accelerated. He started to back off but Jackson just kept on getting closer. “J-J-Jackson…w-w-what a-are y-you doing?”. Jackson had a look of desire on his face. Stiles had to admit that it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Jackson had him week in his knees. Before Stiles knew it, Jackson had him up against the lockers. Jackson kept looking at him in his eyes and Stiles couldn’t control his breathing. Jackson leaned in closer and their faces were centimeters apart. Stiles was ready for the kiss. He started to close his eyes, but Jackson didn’t go for his lips. Jackson went for his neck. He inhaled Stiles scent and Stiles could feel Jackson’s lips brushing against his neck. Jackson slowly shifted up Stiles neck to his jawline tracing Stiles skin with his soft lips in a gentle and sensual way. All Jackson could hear was Stiles heavy breathing in rhythm with the off tempo beatings of his heart. Jackson made his way to Stiles lips and froze. His lips brushed Stiles lips gently.

Jackson then smiled and looked at Stiles who had an expression on his face of a freaked out teenage girl. “Stilinski.”, Jackson said without moving and still smiling.

Stiles opened his eyes slowly only to see Jackson’s beautiful face millimeters away from his. Jackson giggled.

>  “I think that you might have a crush on me Stilinski”, Jackson said while tracing his finger up Stiles shirt.
> 
> “W-wha-what? N-n-n-no! I d-don’t have a cr-crush on you J-Jackson.”, was all that Stiles barely managed to say.
> 
>  “Hmm…is that so? Ok, ok. So what if I do this?”.

Jackson grabbed Stiles hand and rubbed it all over his own muscular body. Stiles eyes looked like they were about to pop out and he blushed so hard that Jackson swore he looked like he was about to burn up. Jackson bit his lip at the feeling of Stiles soft hand over his body.

> “You like that don’t you Stiles? I know I do.”, Jackson said to him.
> 
> “How about this”.

Jackson leaned in and kissed Stiles. Stiles eyes opened wide at the surprise but gave in. They started to make out and Stiles saw fireworks in his head. Soon Stiles arms were around Jackson’s neck and Jackson had his hands on Stiles waist. Stiles hands slowly started to wonder across Jackson’s hard yet smooth body. Stiles let out a soft moan. They made out for a few minutes, but it seemed hours to Stiles. They had to let go to catch their breath. Their noses and foreheads were touching. There was lots of heavy breathing between both of them. Stiles felt like his lips were on fire. Like he had had a taste of the hottest chili pepper in the world. They both started to smile.

> “Ok…maybe I do have a crush”, Stiles whispered softly as he looked up into Jackson’s eyes.
> 
> “Oh I know”, Jackson said with a wide smile. “I just had to make sure. I wanted you to admit it. I’ve seen how you look at me Stiles. When I talk to you, when we make eye contact…when I’m shirtless in the locker room.”, Jackson said giggling at the last part.
> 
>  “So you’ve known that I think you’re hot as hell and you didn’t say anything? Instead you decide to torture me with your hot ass body and incredible good looks? Jerk!”, Stiles said to Jackson while playfully punching him on his chest.
> 
>  “Hey! I just wanted to make sure. I started to like you back but I had my insecurities because of our history together. But then I thought, how could he not be attracted to me? Have you seen my body? And this face?.’’.

Stiles gave him a confused look. He thought that the old Jackson was starting to come back in a way, but realized he was only joking. “I see the cockiness side of you hasn’t changed”.

Jackson laughed a little. “I’m just kidding Stiles. I have insecurities too you know.”

> “Yeah. Sure,” Stiles said rolling his eyes and looking away.
> 
> “Oh shut up and come here,” Jackson said and pulled Stiles in for another kiss.

 

to be continued...


	5. Nobody's Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gotta change if I wanna keep you forever...

J: _Good morning! You still need a ride to school today?_

S: _Morning! Yeah! My Jeep is still in the shop. Thanks again!_

J: _Don’t mention it! Hey, I was gonna stop by Starbucks this morning before school to get some breakfast, you want me to go pick you up first so we can go together?_

S: _Oh. Yeah. Sure! I’ll be waiting!_

J: _Great! I’ll be there in 10 minutes. See ya soon._

Stiles finished getting dressed and headed downstairs to wait on Jackson.

 

 

For the past two days, Jackson and Stiles have been talking nonstop. They have been texting, skyping, and talking over the phone. Most conversations end up with Stiles talking about how Scott hasn’t been around much lately and a little bit of college talk here and there. It turned out that Jackson wants to become a Nutritionist/Personal Trainer/Lacrosse Coach. In the past two days, Stiles felt like he had gotten to know Jackson so much, that deep down he felt as if he was getting to know a completely different person. Like the fact that Jackson had a fond for photography. Or the fact that Jackson was an artist. Stiles felt as if he was the reincarnation of Leonardo da Vinci. Stiles wondered if Lydia ever came across these talents that Jackson was blessed with. Stiles thought that he couldn’t get any more perfect. He had the body of a Greek God, devilish good looks, the brains of a Physicist, and a breathtaking smile that Stiles could not get enough of. 

Jackson arrived at the Stilinski residence to find Stiles waiting outside of his house sitting on the front door steps going through his phone. Jackson stopped in the middle of the street next to the mailbox and lowered his window.

“Yo Stilinski! You comin or what?” Jackson yelled over at Stiles who was too distracted by his phone to notice the jock’s arrival.

Stiles looked up and smiled at him and made his way to the passenger side of the expensive vehicle. Jackson just smiled back as Stiles got in his car. Jackson was wearing his Ray Bans and Stiles just stared at him. He looked like one of the sexy men that modeled eyewear on ads that are found at the eye doctor’s office. Stiles just couldn’t believe how good looking the teenage wolf was. It seemed as if he got better looking as the days passed.

 

 

Once they pulled up to the Starbucks drive-thru and ordered, Stiles started to pull out his wallet so he could pay for his food. Jackson stopped him and put his hand on top of Stiles hand so he couldn’t get the money out.

“Who told you that you were paying?” Jackson said smiling at him.

“I’m not. I’m just paying for my stuff.” Stiles said to him.

“Don’t be silly Stilinski. Put that away. I’m paying for you. As long as I’m around, I will pick up the check.” Jackson said to him while winking.

Stiles just blushed really hard and observed from the passenger seat as Jackson paid the Starbucks worker. He handed the worker a one hundred dollar bill and told her to keep the change for herself. The girl just looked at him and smiled and Stiles swore she was trying to flirt with Jackson. Stiles had to admit that he felt jealous for a bit because he gave her the Jackson Whittemore smile. The smile that made flowers bloom and babies smile. Of course, like any other living and breathing person, she couldn’t resist the Whittemore charm. She tried to give him her number but Jackson just told her that he wasn’t interested and said his goodbye and last thank you. 

Stiles was silent after they left Starbucks. He rested his elbow on the door while supporting his head with his hand and looked out the window as they drove. Jackson was eating his breakfast sandwich and looked at Stiles. He finished his sandwich and took a sip from his latte before speaking.

“You know, jealousy is not a good color on you” he said while looking straight ahead at the road.

Stiles turned his head quickly in his direction and tried to say something but couldn’t find the words.

“Stiles, I can smell it on you. You reek of envy.” Jackson said with half a smile on his face.

Jackson let out a small laugh and kept on looking ahead. He knew he had left Stiles speechless; in his mind, he thought the act was a big accomplishment that deserved recognition. Stiles always had something to say, no matter what. He looked over at Stiles who was just blushing looking out the window. All Jackson could do was smile.

“You know I wasn’t being serious right? You think werewolves can actually smell envy on people? I was just using it to see if you really were jealous…guess now I have my answer” Jackson said to him with a smirk on his well-defined face.

Stiles looked at him and immediately punched him on his arm. “God, you’re such a douche” he said as he turned to look back out the window and started eating his sausage and egg biscuit.

Jackson gave him that cocky smile that never failed to make Stiles blush.

 

 

They arrived at the school parking lot and as Jackson and Stiles got out the Porsche, people started to stare in their direction. The pack was in the parking lot next to Lydia’s car talking and noticed them too.

“Well, would you look at that, the newfound best friends of all time have arrived.” Lydia said.

“What’s going on with those two?” Scott asked.

“Since when does Jackson give people rides to school? Better yet, since when does he give Stiles rides to school?” Isaac said.

“Better watch out Scott. Seems to me that Stiles might be replacing you with Jackson Whittemore as his new best bro” Erica teased.

“Stiles has been very discreet lately. It just seems weird how they befriended each other from one day to another.” Allison said.

“We haven’t really talked in days. I’ll ask if he wants to hang out with me and Isaac later” Scott said.

“You guys, what’s so wrong with them being friends? Maybe they made amends? After all, Jackson is definitely not the same person since he came back. You guys can’t deny that. I know you have noticed it too.” Erica said.

“I suppose. It’s just that we’re talking about the same douchebag that dumped me over text and told me that he was moving across the globe two days before he left. He never kept in touch with any of us. Now he wants to come here and suddenly decide he wants play “Mr. Nice Guy’’? Please.” Lydia said in an aggravated tone.

“Oh c’mon Lydia. Move on already. Yeah he broke your heart. Yeah he was a jerk to you, to all of us for that matter, but that doesn’t mean people can’t have regrets. Maybe he feels bad and doesn’t know how to apologize. So instead he wants to make up for it by becoming our friend. It’s probably just as uncomfortable for him to confront us about it, as it’s uncomfortable for us. What’s in the past, is in the past. Give the guy a chance. Why do you guys think he has befriended Stiles? Cause Stiles is a good guy and sees the good in people. If Stiles thinks he’s changed, then the least we can do as members of his pack, is give the guy a chance.” Erica told them.

“She’s right. If Stiles can surpass all the unfair treatment and bullying from him, then I think we can too” Scott said.

“Yeah! Now, he has been invited by yours truly, to my birthday get together on Saturday and I don’t want to hear no negative comments, see awkward eye contact when he arrives there, or faces of disapproval because it’s my event and I decide who can attend and who can’t.” Erica stood her ground.

“Ok Erica. I’ll try my best to give him a second chance. But I’m not promising anything.” Lydia told her.

 

 

S: _Erica told me that she talked to the rest of the pack and Derek. She said she convinced them with their approval so you can come to her birthday pack celebration!_

J: _Oh forreal? Cool dude. Do you wanna ride with me? I don’t want to get there by myself and there be an awkward silence when I get there._

S: _Yeah. Lol. I guess we can do that. Where’s your cockiness now huh?_

J: _Shut up Stilinski. Lol_.

They texted each other all throughout the day. Including during history class, even though they sat one in front of the other. Jackson tried to hide his phone from Derek because Derek was really strict with his policy with phones apparently. Derek had really gotten the hang of being a teacher really quickly. Sometimes he would calls his pack members by their last name outide of school.

 

 

A: _Hey, have you seen Scott? I let him borrow my history book so he could copy down my notes from the other day, and he hasn’t given it back._

S: _No. I haven’t. Isaac isn’t here either. Those two always seem to be disappearing._

A: _Yeah...I’ve noticed._

 

 

“Hey Scott. I got your text. What’s up bro? Why did you want me to meet you here in the auditorium?” Isaac said as he walked through double door.

“Hey, umm…I just wanted to talk to you about something.” Scott said as he put his hands in his pockets.

“The other day…umm…the other day when you were sick and it turned out to be a false alarm, I got worried. So, so worried. I was afraid of losing you. Afraid of losing a great friend.” Scott said looking at Isaac.

“Yeah, but it was nothing man. Derek said it was a common illness that all werewolves experience every new moons or so. No big deal.” Isaac said smiling.

“It’s just that…that experience made me realize something. That night I laid in bed and stared at the ceiling for hours. During the whole summer I tried to deny it but…that night I realized that…that...I have feelings for you Isaac…and they’re...not feelings best buds feel for each other. It’s…it’s....way more than that. I'm sorry for just dropping this on you I...I-I just couldn’t keep it bottled up inside anymore…’’ Scott said looking into Isaac’s eyes. 

Isaac was silent for what seemed hours to Scott. Isaac just looked down and seemed like he was trying to process every word that had left Scott’s mouth. Isaac finally looked up and inhaled. He put his hand through his hair and looked at Scott.

“I…I-I’m sorry Scott…I just can’t…I can’t tell you anything. I-I gotta go.” Isaac walked out quickly out the auditorium. Scott tried to call after him but Isaac just quickened his pace and didn’t stop at the call of his name by the tan boy.

 

 

_“Cause darling I’m a nightmare dressed like a daydream_

_So it’s gonna be forever, or it’s gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it’s over, if the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers, they’ll tell you I’m insane_

_Cause you know I love the players, and you love the game!”_

Stiles sang along to Taylor Swift’s new anthem in Jackson’s lavish car on the way to Erica’s birthday celebration. At some point, Jackson started humming along with Stiles but Stiles was too busy trying to get all the lyrics right to notice. If Stiles found out that Jackson had a soft spot for Taylor Swift Songs, he would never hear the end of it from Stiles.

 

 

When they arrived at Derek’s apartment, everything was transformed. Stiles hadn’t been in Derek’s place in days and he had remodeled the place completely. He had painted the place and had bought new furniture. He had even bought lamps and a coffee table along with a flat screen TV. Stiles was left with his mouth open.

“Hey guys! Come on in!” Allison said as she opened the door for them.

It smelled really good. Derek was cooking over at the kitchen. There was food being taken out by Boyd to a big table outside in the patio. Stiles could smell chicken, steak, shrimp, chicken alfredo, bread rolls, fresh vegetables and he also managed to see three bottles of champagne outside.

“Wow…I love what you’ve done with the place Derek. It feels very welcoming!” Stiles said to the alpha.

 

 

Soon everyone else arrived and Erica made her way downstairs. She was wearing a royal blue short fitted dress that emphasized her perfect figure. Everyone congratulated her and gave her their gifts. Lydia had bought her a gift card to Victoria Secret. Stiles bought her an outfit from Forever 21, while Jackson bought her Gucci handbag. Stiles whispered “show off” to him as Erica screamed of excitement when she opened Jackson's gift.

Boyd gave her a gift that brought tears to her eyes. He gave her a scrapbook of pictures of them together over the past two years and at the end was a diamond heart necklace that read “ _I will love you to the full moon and back_ ” on the back of the pendant.

 

 

It had soon gotten dark outside and Jackson was outside on the patio looking out into the city lights while everyone was inside watching Bridesmaids. Stiles saw him from inside and decided to join him outside and keep him company.

“Penny for your thoughts?’’ Stiles said to him as he walked up to stand next to him. Jackson just smiled at him and looked up into the stars.

“It sure is a beautiful night tonight.” Jackson said looking up. 

“Yeah. Sure is. Not as beautiful as you though.” Stiles said side eyeing Jackson while smiling.

“Shut up Stilinski” Jackson said smiling back.

They remained silent for a while admiring the beautiful darkness of the night.

“I told you everything was going to be alright. Everyone had fun. I’m glad the pack decided to give you a second chance. No one’s perfect and everyone deserves a second chance. Plus, I had a great time with you being here and keeping me company. Scott seemed way out of it today. Come to think of it, so did Isaac. Those two are just weird.” Stiles began to ramble.

Jackson grabbed Stiles hand. He intertwined his fingers in between the open spaces of Stiles fingers. Stiles stopped talking at the feeling of the jock’s hand in his. He looked down at their hands and looked at Jackson. Jackson just smiled. His eyes sparkled from the dim light of the patio lamps. Stiles just blushed and smiled back. They both admired the night sky together until Derek kicked everyone out because of the time.

 

 

_to be continued..._


	6. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only you can set my heart on fire...

“Ok Mr. Mahealani. Can you tell me which countries were involved in the war of 1812?”

Derek asked Danny. Danny had never been so lost. He was struggling to remember the correct answer. He kept on trying to focus on finding the correct answer.

“Um…I got it…I-I know this. I was just studying this last night.”

“It’s alright Danny. You got this. No rush. Take your time.” Derek told him.

After Danny failed his last test, he agreed to take Derek’s offer on after school tutoring. He needed all the help he could get, so he agreed to meet Derek during free period. There he was, killing the rest of his living brain cells. He tried to focus the best that he could, but just couldn’t grasp the correct answer and say it in coherent sentences.

“I-I…I don’t know. I’m sorry. I don’t know.” He told Derek while sticking his hand through his short hair. Derek just took a deep breath and looked down.

“Mr. Hale, I’m sorry I just can’t seem to get this. It’s just not working. No matter how much I try, or much I study, I just can’t seem to remember any of this.” Danny said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

“Look, right now, we are five weeks into the semester and you’re on the edge of failing this class already. You are so close to falling down to an F in this course. I am trying my best to help you out.” Derek told Danny.

Danny just looked down to his desk and told him he was sorry.

“Ok, I’m still new to this whole teacher thing and I’m going to try something here because I don’t want you to fail. Here, take this book. In this book, I have highlighted every topic that we are going to cover from now on to the rest of the semester. I suggest you read ahead of time so you can be prepared for the pop quizzes we do in class. Everything on the tests and quizzes that I will hand out to the class, is in this book. After every section, there are questions that I need you to answer and turn them in. I can give extra credit points for every question you get right. I will add those points to your lowest quiz and test grades to help you out a bit. Also there are two more papers that I have planned to assign. If you do your reading and take notes, the papers shouldn’t be hard for you. If you can get a B or above in both papers, and do the extra credit, I guarantee you will pass this class Mr. Mahealani.”

“Wow. Oh my gosh. Thanks Mr. Hale! Ok, I am going to try my best and I am going to make you proud, I promise.” Danny said as he took the book from Derek.

Danny accidently brushed his hand with Derek’s as he took the book and hesitated for a bit. Derek felt Danny’s soft touch and looked at him. Derek smiled at him trying to ignore what had just occurred.

“You can keep the book for as long as you need it, but I am going to need it back by the end of the year. Good luck and take advantage of this alright? I know you can do it.” Derek said to him not losing eye contact with Danny.

“Thank you Mr. Hale. I really appreciate it. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Danny said to him and smiled at him and walked out the classroom.

As soon as Danny walked out the room, he looked back and saw the handsome teacher returning to grading papers at his desk. Danny half smiled for a bit and kept on walking.

 

 

Stiles was in the library looking for a book for English class. He needed to do an analysis of a piece of writing from a well-known author and present it to the class. He had been there for about fifteen minutes when he noticed Jackson across the library taking a seat at one of the empty tables in the library. Stiles smiled and was about to walk over there when he heard his name being called from behind him.

“Hey Stiles! What you doing?” Erica whispered loud behind him.

“Hey! Oh nothing just looking for a book for English class.” He replied. “Cool beans” she said nodding.

She noticed Jackson across the library and just pretended she hadn’t seen him. They both just went back to looking through the shelves of the library. After what seemed like five minutes, Erica spoke again.

“So…how are you and your boyfriend doing?”

She said while looking at the book that was in her hand. Stiles was taken by surprise by the question so much that he accidentally dropped the book he was about to pull out the shelf. He bent over to pick it up and his phone fell out of his pocket in his hoodie. When his phone fell, it cause Siri to go off really loud. “Sorry I didn’t quite get that” the voice replied. Stiles picked everything up and grabbed Erica by the arm and dragged her into the study room that was all the way back in the library. He closed the door and looked at Erica. Erica just stood there with her arms crossed looking at Stiles.

“Ok what are you talking about Erica? Boyfriend? What boyfriend? I-I don’t have a boyfriend.” 

“Oh c’mon Stiles. You think I’m an idiot. It’s obvious you and Jackson have the hots for each other. The rest of the pack may be dumb and oblivious to it, but I’m not. You don’t fool me Stiles. I’ve seen how Jackson acts around you. The way he looks at you and the way he smiles when you talk. It’s crystal clear you guys are into each other.” Erica said so sure of herself.

Stiles just looked around telling her to keep quiet. He was trying to make sure they were away from wolf hearing range. Stiles began to clear his throat before he spoke.

“Ok…it’s true.” Stiles said. Erica smirked at his response putting on a cocky facial expression.

“Yes, maybe I do like Jackson. In fact, I like him a lot. He’s just so sweet and nice and he makes me feel…special. He…makes me feel good and when he’s close to me, I get butterflies. The way he smiles when I tell him jokes and the way he treats me when we hang out. For once it just feels as if someone actually might feel the same way about me that I feel about them…and that just makes me feel…happy. A year ago, I never would’ve thought I would feel this way about a boy. I was too busy caught up with Lydia. The fact that it’s Jackson…it’s weird sometimes. I never would’ve thought that Jackson Whittemore would make me feel the way I’m feeling right now.” Stiles confessed to Erica.

“Aww Stiles! That’s so cute! I’m glad he makes you feel this way. It’s about time you found someone that treats you right. You really deserve it. So…when do you plan to tell the rest of the pack that you guys are together?” Erica asked with the most amount of curiosity in her voice.

“Uh…that’s the thing. Um we aren’t exactly…together. I don’t know. He’s kind of giving me mixed signals. We hang out, play video games, do homework at each other’s place, we even call each other cute and stuff. The day of your birthday…he held my hand. Before that he kissed me in the locker room. It felt…so unreal. When we kissed, it was as if my whole body went numb. I never felt something like that before.” Stiles told the she wolf with a sparkle in his eyes.

“Ugh. I hate when boys do that. But think about it though, he is definitely into you Stiles. He wouldn’t have done all those things if he wasn’t into you. I’m sure he’s just trying to take things slow. Have you told him how you really feel though? Maybe he feels the exact same way, except maybe he’s scared to hurt you…like he did with Lydia.” Erica explained.

“I guess…maybe…I just wish he didn’t leave me with doubts in my head. I just want to be happy Erica…that’s all.” Stiles said. Erica pulled him into a hug.

 

 

Later that afternoon, Stiles was finishing up his homework in his room when he received a text message on his phone.

 

_J: Hey! What are you doin? Are you busy?_

_S: No, not really. Just finishing up the last bit of my homework. Why what’s up?_

_J: I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out later. The Beacon Hills fair just got to town yesterday and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. Just me & you. :)_

_S: Omg. Really? I love the fair! Hell yeah I wanna go!_

_J: Great! Ok, how about I pick you up at 7:30? How’s that sound?_

_S: That’s perfect! I’ll get ready soon!_

 

Stiles looked at the time. The clock read 5:48 p.m. He finished the last bit of his Chemistry homework and hopped in the shower. Stiles thought about his conversation with Erica earlier. He thought about how Jackson treats him and how he treated Lydia.

He finished showering and picked out a royal blue shirt with jeans and a leather jacket. By the time he was ready, it was already passed seven o’clock. He went downstairs and told his dad he was hanging out with Jackson.

When Jackson got there, he was playing a game on his phone when he got a text telling him that he was outside waiting for him. As soon as Stiles got in the passenger seat, his brain exploded. Jackson was wearing the exact same cologne that he wore in the locker room when they had their “friendly encounter”. Stiles closed his eyes and focused on the smell. He looked over at Jackson. He looked extremely good. He was wearing a red long sleeve button down shirt with white jeans. Stiles had to admit that Jackson knew how to dress to kill.

“Hey there handsome. You look nice tonight.” Jackson said to him with a charming smile.

“Uh…Th-thanks. You don’t look too bad yourself.” Stiles blurted out.

They drove with a soft tune of the radio playing in the background. Stiles couldn’t focus. The smell of Jackson was agonizing.

By the time they got there, Stiles was high off of Jackson. Jackson bought them both a bracelet that allowed them unlimited rides. Stiles eventually got used to Jackson and got rid of his nervousness.

They got on the Twist, bumper cars, and several roller coasters. Stiles was having the time of his life. They sat down for a while and bought food and ate some popcorn with some chicken nuggets.

“Hey, you wanna go on the Ferris wheel?” Jackson asked pointing at it behind Stiles.

Stiles turned around and saw the giant Ferris wheel lighting up the night sky. It was huge and the line was short.

“Yeah! Let’s go. The line is short!” Stiles finished eating and pulled Jackson by his arm and took him to the end of the line in front of the Ferris wheel.

They both got on and Stiles looked around the fairgrounds and saw all the rides and people. He spotted a guy throwing up after getting off a roller coaster. “Stiles look!” Jackson said pointing out a shooting star in the sky.

“Oh my God! Make a wish Jackson!” Stiles closed his eyes and laid back next to Jackson.

The Ferris wheel was coming to an end and it began to stop at every gondola so the people could get off. The gondola where Jackson and Stiles were in came to a halt at the very top.

“Thanks Jackson…I really am having a great time. I can’t remember the last time I had this much fun.” Stiles said with a smile on his face as he looked at the handsome wolf beside him.

Jackson grabbed Stiles hand and began to rub Stiles thumb under his in a gentle manner. They both blushed as they looked at each other. Stiles laid his head on Jackson's shoulder.

When it was their turn to get off, it was already late and they were about to close soon. They both left and were headed back home. Jackson parked outside of Stiles house.

“I had a great time Stiles. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow” he smiled.

“Yeah…thanks for everything. I had fun too.” Stiles said sounding a tad bit disappointed.

This was the sad part. The goodbye. Jackson always did this to him. He would have a great time with him but never tell him what he feels. Never a goodbye kiss or anything. It always left Stiles wondering what exactly he was to Jackson. A friend? Or something more?

Stiles was about to open the car door when Jackson spoke up.

“This was a great first date. Hopefully the second one is even better.”

Stiles never had turned his head so fast before in his life. He looked at Jackson and Jackson just had a big smirk on his face.

“Did you just say…’’

“Date? Yeah Stiles I said date.” Jackson said finishing his sentence.

“Stiles...I really really like you Stiles. I’m sorry if I have been giving you mixed signals. I…I just needed time to figure things out. But now I know for a fact that I really like you. I’ve never felt this with anyone. Not even Lydia. Plus I had to make sure this wasn't just some silly crush and that it wasn't just physical, otherwise it wouldn’t mean anything. And with what happened today and what I heard from your conversation with Erica earlier today, I know it’s real” Jackson confessed to the teenage boy.

Stiles eyes widened. “What? What do you mean? The conversation I had with Erica? What the…were you following me Jackson? Were you eavesdropping?”

“Stiles calm down. No. I wasn’t following you or eavesdropping. Why don’t you check your call history on your phone and see for yourself?” Jackson said to him.

Stiles gave him a weird look and pulled out his phone. He checked and there he saw the most recent call that was made. It was to Jackson. Stiles was confused. Then he remembered.

“Siri! Siri went off in the library and must have called you when I put my phone back in my pocket and you heard everything I said to Erica through your phone! That dumb bitch! Ugh I swear Siri doesn’t know what she’s doing.” Stiles kept going on and on.

Finally, Jackson got tired of hearing him talk and went right for the other boy’s lips. Stiles was caught off guard. He kissed him back and there it was. That rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins. The goose bumps invading his body from his head to his toes. The beats of his heart multiplying by the second. The burning sensation on his lips. His lips burned like a fire running on passion and pleasure. He felt as if his heart was on fire. The feeling was red. It was burning red.

 

 

 

to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you guys! I'm trying my best to develop the other relationships within the story. But since this is a Stackson fic, I have to make it revolve around them. But expect more relationships to unfold as the story progresses! Thanks again! 
> 
> -Remember to smile, because everyday is a great day!


	7. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I should've fought it...

“To all of you that emailed me your reports about the crises that took place in the Middle Ages, I will have those graded and returned to you no later than tomorrow. Other than that, you are dismissed a little early today. Have a great day guys see ya tomorrow.” Derek told his history class as they packed their belongings to exit the classroom.

Stiles and Jackson walked together to the library. Jackson needed to pick up some books to do some research for his literature class.

Ever since Jackson came clean with his feelings for Stiles they had become inseparable. Jackson sneaks into Stiles room at night and spends the night talking and playing video games. Half of the time they spend their time cuddling, making out, or having tickle fights. Of course Jackson usually won but Stiles had his advantages. It turned out that Jackson was a very ticklish guy. Once Stiles caught Jackson off guard he was done for. Every day that Stiles spent with Jackson, he felt as if he just kept on falling harder and harder for him.

They decided not to tell anyone yet about their relationship. They wanted to wait for the right time. Jackson wanted total acceptance from everyone in the pack. Especially from Derek and Scott. Stiles didn’t mind waiting. He was in no hurry answer questions from everyone about why he and Jackson ended up together.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey…Isaac…please we have to talk about this…you can’t just ignore me every time you see or hear me.” Scott was leaning against the lockers as Isaac got his books for his next classes from his locker.

“Look…I-I’m sorry. I realized that I shouldn’t have said anything. I just couldn’t keep it inside anymore Isaac. Ever since I met you, I’ve had this feeling that I didn’t know what it was. The more and more I got to know you, the more and more the feeling crept inside me.” Scott confessed.

Isaac just kept on getting his stuff ready and tried his best to ignore Scott and his words. He closed his locker and turned his back on Scott and started to make his way to class.

“That’s it. Isaac!” Scott grabbed Isaac’s arm and turned him around and made him look at him.

“Let me go Scott! I have nothing to say to you.” Isaac told him.

Scott just looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

“Please…just hear me out Isaac. Just listen. That’s all I ask for. After this, if you don’t want to talk to me, then that’s fine.” Scott said.

They walked to an empty room in the school. Scott closed the door behind him and Isaac sat on top of a table waiting.

“First of all I’d just like to say I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I offended you, if I creeped you out, or if I…or if I disgusted you.” Scott just looked down.

“I just had to tell you how I felt. The way you made me feel inside…I had never felt it for anyone. Not even Allison. You’re a really amazing guy. You’re a great friend. You’re funny, kind, smart, and a person that finds the good in every situation. I was dumb for thinking that I actually had a chance. For actually believing for a slight second that you might actually have felt the same way towards me. That day you were sick, I was really really worried. Not just because you’re my friend and part of the pack, but because I care about you more than I probably should. I’m not thinking straight. This feeling I’ve been having for you...just exploded out of nowhere. I tried to fight it off…but…it didn’t work. I’m sorry if I ruined our friendship. I just had to tell you everything. I’ll see you around.” Scott turned around and left the room.

Isaac was left there by himself just lost in his mind. He was still trying to dissect every word that had escaped the alphas lips. He sighed really loud and looked at the door that Scott had walked out from. For a moment he felt goose bumps coursing through his flesh as he thought of him and Scott together. He closed his eyes and squinted really hard. Finally something came over him and he opened his eyes and they glowed yellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait you guys! I started college again and I've been working too. I am so sorry. Now that classes have been cancelled for a whole week due to the snow storm, I have more time to write! I am going to try to write a couple more chapters this week. Please comment! Your comments mean everything to me! 
> 
> -Remember to smile, because everyday is a great day!


	8. Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know everything you want...

Stiles opened his locker and saw something fall to the ground when he opened it. He picked it up and saw that it was an invitation.

_“You are cordially invited to Lydia Martin’s Halloween Costume party. Please dress in a haunting manner.”_

“Hey there sexy dork” Jackson said behind Stiles.

Stiles jumped so hard that he knocked down some of his books on the edge of his locker.

“God I told you not to do that!” Stiles punched Jackson on his arm and Jackson just laughed at him.

“You got Lydia’s invitation I see. What are you gonna dress up as? You can be Prince Charming. You already got the looks.” Jackson gave Stiles a wink.

Stiles began to blush really bad and just covered his face with the invitation.

“Jackson please don’t make me blush in public. You know I can’t control it. It’s not fair.” Stiles said.

“Awww but you look even cuter when I make you blush.” Jackson pouted.

“What are you going to be? The big bad wolf?” Stiles asked with a smirk on his face.

Jackson just got closer and whispered in Stiles ear, “One day you’ll find out just how big and bad I really am.” Jackson smirked and walked passed Stiles heading class.

Stiles just swallowed hard and felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of iced water on him as he heard the wolf’s words. He felt weak in his knees and remained frozen like a statue until the bell rang.

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

During lunch, Lydia was telling the pack to not embarrass her because she had invited a boy named Aiden that she really liked and she wanted to impress him.

“Has anyone seen Scott?” Isaac asked the table.

“He said that he wasn’t hungry so he wasn’t gonna eat lunch” Stiles told Isaac.

Isaac just looked at him and continued eating.

“Allison wanna come to the mall with me later to shop for our outfits?” Lydia asked her.

“Yeah! I’m gonna need your help because I have no idea what I’m going to be.” Allison said laughing,

“Don’t worry sweetie, I can fix that.” Lydia said putting her hand on Allison’s shoulder.

Everyone was having their own conversations at the table sounding excited about the party on Saturday.

“Hey, wanna come over later and hang out?” Jackson asked Stiles.

“Yeah. Maybe I can do some online cruising to get an idea of what I want to be for the party.” Stiles responded.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Stiles was on Jackson’s bed surfing the internet for a great costume to rock to Lydia’s party. He didn’t know what he wanted to be. He was just looking for inspiration.

“I think that I’m just gonna wear all black and just go for the werewolf look. Saves me a headache on choosing an outfit anyways.” Jackson said as he laid next to Stiles side.

“That’s so basic Jackson. C’mon go all out!” Stiles told him as he nudged him on his side.

Jackson flinched really hard at the contact. Stiles turned his head fast and a smile began to spread on his face.

“Don’t even think about it. No! Stiles! Don’t you-” Jackson was cut off by Stiles jumping on top of him tickling him on his sides.

Jackson's laughter was overflowing the room as Stiles showed him no mercy.

Soon Stiles stopped and got down to give him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled against Jackson’s lips. Then Stiles was caught by surprise as Jackson flipped him over so that he could be on top of Stiles now and began tickling him.

“Stop! Jackson! Please! I can’t take it! I’ll do anything you want! Just stop!” Stiles said laughing really loud.

“Anything?” Jackson asked with a raised brow.

“Yes. Anything! Just stop! Please! You win!” Stiles said. He couldn’t stop laughing.

Jackson paused and lowered himself to come face to face with Stiles. He looked into his eyes and Stiles laughter began to fade away. He looked at Jackson and scanned his face. There it was. The look that he knew all too well. The look in his eyes that spilled fire and passion. At that moment he knew what Jackson wanted. Stiles put his arm around Jackson’s neck and lowered him into a deep and passionate kiss. They made out for a while until Stiles hand slowly began to go lower and lower Jackson’s back. He grabbed Jackson’s ass and squeezed it. Jackson let out a soft moan into Stiles mouth. Jackson went for Stiles neck and kissed him all over. Jackson then parted from Stiles lips to remove his shirt. Stiles gazed at the beautiful sculpture before him and rubbed his hands all over Jackson’s smooth and muscular body. Jackson then takes off Stiles shirt and begins to kiss him all over. He works his way down Stiles body until he reaches his belt buckle. Jackson then looks up at Stiles for assurance and Stiles just nods his head while breathing heavily. Jackson unbuckles his belt and slowly unzipped his pants. Jackson lowered Stiles pants and began to rub his very noticeable erection. Stiles moaned and lowered his head back at the feeling of Jackson touching him. Jackson then lowered Stiles boxers. Jackson grew even more horny when he saw just how big Stiles was. Jackson began to stroke Stiles slowly. He began to lick the tip. He then dragged his tongue from the bottom of the shaft to the tip and took Stiles in half way. Jackson then began to blow softly on the tip of Stiles cock. That made Stiles cringe at the feeling. Jackson smirked and began to suck him off. Stiles grabbed the jocks hair as he went down on him. Jackson managed to take all of Stiles into his mouth which made Stiles moan and pull harder on Jackson’s hair.

“God you’re so good at this Jax.” Stiles whispered in a heavy voice.

Stiles was close and Jackson showed no sign of stopping. Stiles came into Jackson’s mouth with a loud noise and Jackson took every drop that came out of Stiles. Jackson got off of Stiles. There was some cum on his lips and he went down on Stiles to kiss him. Stiles met him halfway grabbing him on the back of his head to kiss Jackson. He loved the fact that he could taste himself on Jackson’s lips.

Stiles then put his hands on Jackson’s chest and pinned him down which took Jackson by surprise. Now Stiles was on top of him. Stiles quickly got down to business and began to unzip Jackson pants. Stiles tongue kissed him as he rubbed Jackson’s hard on through his boxer briefs. Jackson moaned and grabbed Stiles ass. Stiles then lowered himself and removed his boxer briefs and took all of Jackson in his mouth. Jackson let out a loud moan as he felt the warmth around him.

“Oh…my..G-G-God. You’re not too bad yourself Stiles” Jackson managed to say.

Jackson was already on the edge. He couldn’t believe just how good Stiles was. Stiles didn’t even gag. Jackson was pretty big. Jackson then came inside of Stiles mouth while grabbing fistfuls of his sheets and Stiles hair while biting his lip so he wouldn't scream loudly at the feeling of release. Stiles swallowed it all. Jackson then yanked him to bring him to a long passionate kiss. The heavy breathing was beginning to lower.

“Now I know that you really are big and bad after all” Stiles said to him while smiling. Jackson laughed and kissed him again.

“You should spend the night. You can borrow some extra clothes in the morning so you can wear to school tomorrow.” Jackson said to him.

“I don’t see why not. My dad is working the night shift anyways. He won’t be back before I head to school.” Stiles said.

“God, you’re so amazing. And not just in bed.” Jackson told him.

“Stop.” Stiles said shyly and began to blush.

Jackson smiled at him and kissed him on his forehead.

They watched The Avengers on Jackson’s big screen TV in his bedroom and cuddled until they drifted off to sleep.

 

 

_to be continued..._


	9. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You showed up just in time...

J: _Hey! Do you need a ride to Lydia’s party? Or should I just meet you there?_

S: _Just meet me there. I think I’ll get there a little late. Besides, I promised Erica I’d help her with her outfit. Thank you though!_ _J_

J: _Ok! I’ll see you there handsome! You still didn’t tell me what you were gonna dress up as!_

S: _Oh yeah. I guess you’ll just see when I get there! Lol_

J: _Ugh. You’re such a tease._

S: _You like it though ;)_

Stiles was helping out Erica with her costume. Erica had decided to go as Miley Cyrus. She wore the outfit that Miley wore while twerking on Robin Thicke. Erica couldn’t find her shoes and Stiles was helping her look for them all over her room.

“They have got to be here somewhere! I just tried them on yesterday! Ugh! Fuck my life!” Erica exclaimed.

She flipped over her bed and she still couldn’t locate them. Then Stiles saw something poking out from behind her dresser.

“Are those the shoes you’ve been looking for by any chance?” Stiles pointed at them.

Erica turned around quickly and spotted the shoes.

“Oh! Yes! Thank you Stiles! You’re a life saver! Hmm I wonder how they got there…oh well. Got my shoes, now I just have to do my hair! Give me 30 minutes tops and we’ll leave!”

Stiles was already in his costume. Erica eyed him as he laid on her bed going through his social media accounts.

“Stiles, you look so adorable. I just can’t get over the fact of how cute you look in your costume! Jackson won’t know what to do with himself when he sees you!” She told him.

Stiles began to blush really hard. Erica knew about him and Jackson. Nothing got by her. She found out about everything on her own. Stiles had no need to tell her about his life because sooner or later, she would find out anyways. She knew not to tell anyone though. It was like this best friend telepathy that her and Stiles had together.

When Erica got finished with her hair, they got in Stiles Jeep and made their way to Lydia’s house.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived, there were cars all over the house. Stiles had to park his baby far away from the house. Stiles spotted Jackson’s car as they made their way towards the house. When they got inside, the music was on full blast and people were dancing and drinking. Erica danced her way to the kitchen and there was Allison dressed like Wednesday Addams, Boyd dressed like Robin Thicke kind of, and Danny dressed as a surfer dude. Lydia entered the room dressed like Jessica Rabbit. She looked amazing in her long dress and red wavy hair.

Stiles began to look around looking for Jackson but he didn’t have to look much. Jackson walked in and Stiles mouth dropped. Jackson was dressed as a king. He was wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt with a royal blue bow blue tie and black dress pants with a red robe. He topped it off with a small crown that laid on his well-groomed hair kind of sideways. He looked handsomer than ever. Stiles felt like lightning struck his body. He’d never seen such elegance and beauty all at once before.

Jackson noticed how adorable and sexy Stiles looked. Apparently Stiles went with the Prince Charming outfit. He looked amazing and Jackson was fighting hard not to tackle him right then and there and kiss him all over. Stiles was wearing all white, which made Jackson just find him even cuter than he already was. Jackson began to approach Stiles in a very subtle manner.

“Well would you look at that! We got ourselves King Jackson and Prince Stiles. Aww how cute.” Erica said.

Everyone got something to drink and made their way to the living room where all the dancing was taking place. Jackson and Stiles remained in the kitchen.

“Jackson…you look…wow.” Stiles managed to say.

“You don’t look too shabby yourself my prince.” Jackson told him with a smirk on his face.

“Thanks.” Stiles said to him with a blush on his face.

“Care to dance?” Jackson asked holding out his hand.

“In front of everybody?” Stiles asked looking around.

“Just follow me.’’ Jackson said as he grabbed on to Stiles hand and led him up the stairs.

Jackson took him to the attic. The attic was decorated with plants and expensive furniture. There was a window that allowed the moon to shine in the empty room. There were some drinks on a table and Jackson poured them some. They drank and Jackson pulled out his phone and played music. He pulled Stiles onto him and they began to move along with the beat of the song.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott didn’t want to attend Lydia’s party. Ever since the whole Isaac situation he had been feeling depressed. As if nothing else mattered to him anymore. There were some days where he felt like his life was ending. He didn’t know why Isaac’s rejection felt this painful. He wanted to forget all about it but he couldn’t think of anyone else but Isaac.

He was in his living room home alone watching TV. He had ordered pizza and Chinese food. He hadn’t eaten all day and now he was suffering the consequences.

An hour passed and he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned his head only to see Isaac coming down the stairs.

“Wha-What are you doing here? I thought you’d be at Lydia’s party.” Scott said to him.

“Nah. I didn’t feel like partying tonight…mind if I join you?” Isaac asked him.

Scott scooted over to make room for Isaac to sit down.

“Wow. You must’ve been really hungry.” Isaac said eyeing all the empty food containers on the coffee table.

“I hadn’t eaten anything until just now so…yeah…I was starving actually” Scott said with a confused look.

Isaac stared at Scott for a minute or two. It seemed as if Scott hadn’t gotten a goodnights rest for days. The bags under his eyes were reflecting his lack of sleep.

“Oh I love this show. I haven’t seen it in forever though.” Isaac said.

“Yeah. This show is really interesting. I like how the daughter asks her mom for dating advice when she hasn’t had the best luck with relationships herself” Scott said laughing a little.

“Yeah that’s really dumb. She should at least ask her aunt. She seems like she has her life figured out.” Isaac said laughing along with Scott.

Their laughter ceased and a long awkward silence fell upon them.

“Why are you here? I thought that…after what happened-”

“That I wouldn’t talk to you again?” Isaac said finishing Scott’s sentence.

“Well yeah.” Scott said looking down.

“Scott…you are my friend. Not just that, you are my alpha. You’re pack. It wouldn’t make any sense that I would never talk to you again.” Isaac told him.

Another long awkward silence came.

“That day…after you told me everything and you left, I felt something. A voice inside my head popped up. I think…I think it was the wolf inside me.” Isaac told Scott.

“Wh-what was it saying?” Scott asked curiously.

“It just kept on saying the same phrase over and over again…it kept on saying…alpha, beta, omega… then it began to howl. For days I’ve been having these dreams…more like nightmares. Where we’re all fighting this spirit and it’s the same repeating dream over and over again. The spirit goes after all of us…a-a-and it takes control over your body and everyone keeps telling me that I’m the only one that can break through to you to break the curse. Everyone is injured laying in the ground unable to get up at Derek’s loft and you come after me…you pick me up in the air and I look into your eyes and try to get you to snap out of it, but it doesn’t work. Then everyone tells me to tell you the three words that only I can say to break the curse.”

“Three words? Wha-wha-what three words?” Scott asks Isaac.

The third long pause falls upon them when Scott asks him. Isaac looks up to look at him in the eyes.

“I love you.” Isaac says to him.

Scott looks at him and just sits there not understanding where exactly Isaac is trying to get with this conversation.

“In my dream, I asked everyone why it was me the one who had to say those words to you. Why couldn’t have Allison said them? Why not Stiles? They told me because they were not the one for you Scott”

“The one?” Scott asked.

“The one Scott. The one that is destined to be next to his or her wolf for the rest of his or her life. The one that would do anything for their wolf. The wolf’s mate…I-I am your mate Scott…that’s why you can’t stop thinking about me. That’s why you can’t get rid of these feelings towards me…because the wolf inside you knows that I am your mate.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles and Jackson were dancing in the attic to their own music. Stiles was feeling tipsy from a few shots of tequila. Jackson was leading him step by step to the melody. Stiles was laying his head on Jackson’s shoulder because he felt comfortable and also because Jackson smelled really good.

“Jackson?”

“Yeah?”

“You smell really good.” Stiles said to him giggling.

“Why thank you my prince. You smell like...like…like liquor.” Jackson said laughing.

“Ha-ha very funny. Last I remember, you’re the one that gave me the drinks.” Stiles said to the jock.

“Yeah but I didn’t force you to drink them.” Jackson responded.

“I was just trying to please you.” Stiles mumbled.

“Trying to please your king young prince?” Jackson asked smirking.

“Why of course your majesty.” Stiles responded.

Jackson smiled and lifted Stiles head up to give him a kiss. After a few more songs they sat down against the wall under the window where the moon light was coming through and they just talked. Stiles was laying his head on Jackson’s lap while Jackson was playing with his hair.

“What do you say if we wait till you sober up a little bit so you can drive, I go drop off the Porsche at my place, change clothes, and run back to your house and spend the night at your place. Does that sound good?” Jackson asked him.

Stiles yawned and stretched. “That sounds perfect Jax.” Stiles smiled up at Jackson.

Jackson smiled back at Stiles and kept on playing with his hair. He wondered how he got so lucky with Stiles. He was such an amazing person. Not to mention an overly talkative little dork. But he was his overly talkative little dork.


	10. Out of the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginnings...

“Stiles do you even know where we’re going?” 

“Scott said that they’re somewhere in the woods Jackson.”

“Yeah I know that, but do you know exactly where? These woods are pretty widespread you know.”

“Uh…not really…no”

“That’s what I thought. Do you really think they need our help though? I mean, everyone is after them. It’s just two little omegas on the loose. They don’t stand a chance against the pack.”

“They need as much help as they can get. One of them is an omega. We’re not quite sure what the other one is. Scott said that she wasn’t a werewolf, but something else. Plus they could hurt someone.”

Stiles kept on driving on the dark road hoping that everything was gonna be ok. Jackson was tapping his finger away on snapchat in the passenger seat. It’s November already and the nights keep getting colder in Beacon Hills. Stiles had the heat on full blast. Then they’re phones rang with a text from Derek.

D: _She’s a Kitsune. She can be very dangerous depending on the type of Kitsune she is. Be careful guys. I’m on my way now._

“A Kitsune? What in the hell is that?” Jackson asked in confusion.

“A fox. Kitsune is the Japanese word for fox.” Stiles said.

“So we’re dealing with some kind of supernatural fox creature?”

Stiles was about to respond when out of nowhere a young boy ran from out of the woods to the middle of the road. Stiles pressed the brakes causing their heads to swing back. The boy was like a deer in the headlights. He was only wearing shorts and a torn up dirty sleeveless shirt. Stiles looked at him for a few seconds. He saw fear in his eyes, but suddenly his eyes turned yellow and all Stiles saw was anger. Stiles turned to see Jackson next to him and he saw him flashing his electric blue eyes. 

“Stiles. Whatever you do, do not get out of the car.” Stiles just nodded and saw Jackson get out of the Jeep.

Jackson’s werewolf features appeared and he roared at the young boy. Jackson stood his ground and roared as if he was warning him to stay away from the Jeep. He was protecting Stiles. Jackson stood in front of the Jeep and roared one more time. The young wolf roared back and began to run towards Jackson. Jackson met him halfway and they began fighting. Jackson was much bigger and stronger, but the boy was very fast. He managed to knock Jackson down several times. He threw Jackson against a tree and managed to knock him out conscious. He was going for the kill when Stiles got out of the car with his bat and hit the boy on the head. The boy turned around and Stiles tried to hit him one more time but he managed to grab the bat and take it away from Stiles and throw it off to the distance. He roared at Stiles which scared him so much that he fell to the ground. During that time Jackson woke up and saw what was happening. Soon all he felt was anger flooding his veins at the sight of the boy close to Stiles. He quickly got up and tackled the boy to the ground. Jackson pinned him to the ground and roared in his face so loud and flashed his electric blue eyes at him. The boy began to show fear once more. But before anything else could happen, Jackson punched him on his head knocking him out cold. Stiles was still lying on the ground and Jackson got up and went to help him up.

“Are you ok? He didn’t hurt you did he?” he asked looking for any injuries on him.

“I’m ok Jax. Thanks. Are you ok? You have scratches on your arm.” he said grabbing his arm.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m healing. I told you not to get out of the car Stiles.” Jackson told him.

“I’m sorry but I was not gonna sit there and watch some random wolf boy hurt my boyfriend!” Stiles protested.

Jackson looked at him and couldn’t help the big smile that came over his face.

“Boyfriend? That’s the first time you’ve called me your boyfriend.”

Stiles face began to turn extremely red. He had no words. It was like he had forgotten how to talk. It’s moments like these that make Jackson special to him. No one else can leave him out of words besides Jackson. For that, and many other reasons, he was falling harder for the jock every single day. Jackson just smiled at him and gave him a long passionate kiss. They stood there for a while making out until they’re phones went off. They pulled away and Stiles just smiled at Jackson. Jackson pulled out his phone to see the text from Derek.

D: _We got the girl. The boy got away._

J: _Stiles and I got him. Where are you guys?_

D: _Good job guys. On our way to my loft. Meet us there with the boy._

“C’mon boyfriend. We have to take sleeping beauty here to Derek. Oh and next time, stay in the car and don’t try to be the hero. I totally had everything under control” Jackson said while winking and slapping him on the ass.

"If you say so Mr. "I don't need your help"." Stiles smiled and got in the car. Jackson threw the boy in the back seat and they drove to Derek’s.

 

As Jackson and Stiles arrived at Derek’s place, they saw the girl sitting on the couch with her hands tied surrounded by the pack.

“Liam! Liam!” she screamed as Jackson carried the unconscious boy in his arms.

“Liam! What did you do to him? Is he ok?” she tried to get up but Boyd and Erica held her down by her shoulders.

“He’s fine. He’s just unconscious at the moment. He's the one that almost ripped my head off." Stiles said to her.

Jackson laid the boy down on the other couch across from where she was sitting.

“So. Are you gonna answer the question I asked you before the pup was brought in?” Derek asked the girl.

“What are you doing in Beacon Hills? What brings a Kitsune and an omega wolf to a place like this? Why are you too wondering the woods together?” Derek asked with a serious tone.

“I thought that foxes and wolves didn’t get along?” Lydia asked the girl.

“I…I lost my family in a fire…I don’t have anywhere to go. We used to live in Mount Shasta but…our place burned down…my parents died trying to save me and I’ve been alone ever since. I’ve just been traveling through northern California.” 

“So how’d you meet this kid?” Derek asked her. 

“Liam and I met as I was travelling the woods one day. He was being chased down by werewolf hunters. They killed his whole pack one by one. I helped him escape from the werewolf hunters. Ever since then we’ve been helping each other out. He’s like a little brother to me. I was lucky enough that my parents taught me how to manifest my powers. If they wouldn’t have taught me, I don’t think either of us would be alive today. My name’s Kira by the way…we mean no harm to you or your pack. We’re just trying to make it by on our own.” She said to everyone.

“How do we know you’re telling the truth?” Erica asked her.

“Cause if I was lying, I could’ve easily taken out the red headed banshee over there in the woods. But I didn’t. We mean no harm to anyone in Beacon Hills or your pack. You can trust us.” Kira said to her.

“She’s right. If she really wanted to, she could’ve killed at least one of us with the way she was fighting back.” Scott said.

“So what do we do now? Just let them go?” Stiles asked.

Derek was silent. Kira reminded him of himself and how he lost his family in a fire as well. He felt sorry for her and knew what she was going through. Part of him didn’t know if he should let them go, or if he should help the poor kids out.

“Kira, you can stay here for now. I will try to help you and Liam out as much as I can. Aren’t you kids supposed to be in school anyways? I’ll see if I can put you too in school since I work there. I’ll have a talk with the principal on Monday. Everyone else, you guys can go home. It’s late. I can handle everything from here with these two.” Derek said to everyone.

Everyone looked so confused. Derek never did a random act of kindness for anyone. Everyone just started to leave and left Derek alone with Kira and Liam to talk.

 

Later that night Jackson was at Stiles place eating pizza and trying to finish up their homework. Stiles was laying on his stomach on the bed while Jackson was at Stiles desk doing his Algebra homework.

“So now that the cat’s out of the bag, when are you gonna take me out on our first official date?” Stiles asked Jackson.

Jackson just turned around to look at him and smiled at him.

“What? I take you out all the time Stiles!”

“But I want to go out with you as your boyfriend. Not just as a close friend” Stiles said.

“Well where did you wanna go?”

“Uhh I don’t know. Surprise me.” Stiles said with a wink and a small chuckle.

Jackson just smiled at him and then jumped on the bed and started tickling him. They ended up making out for a while and returned to doing their homework.

“Do you think that maybe it’s time we told the pack about…us?” Stiles asked.

“Uh…I don’t know. I thought we were still waiting. Well actually, it’s up to you. If you feel that you’re ready to tell them, then I support you.”

“Well yeah, now that we’re official official, maybe it’s time they knew. All of them. Not just Erica. Question is, how are we gonna tell them?”

Stiles just sat there tapping his pencil trying to figure out and conjure up a plan like always.

“I have an idea! Thanksgiving! Thanksgiving is coming up! We should have a pack thanksgiving! We could cook and everyone will be there. We can arrange everything Jax!” Stiles squealed in excitement

“Sounds like a plan my prince.” Jackson told him.

Stiles just blushed and Jackson drowned him in kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while guys. College is stressful!


	11. The Wind Blows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling untamed...

“No…No…No! No don’t hurt them! Jackson! Scott! Dad! No!”

Stiles woke up to lightning and the rumbling of thunder outside his window. He jolted out of bed realizing that what he had experienced was only a dream. He rubbed his eyes while taking a deep breath. He realized he had been crying in his sleep.

Stiles had been having nightmares for the past week, but told no one about them. He dreamt that someone or something was after him. They wanted Stiles to surrender something to them. Something that Stiles always had but never knew he always had. Stiles didn’t know what they wanted, so they always threatened him with killing his loved ones. It was the same reoccurring dream over and over again. His dad was always working the night shift, otherwise he would hear Stiles screaming in his sleep every night. Stiles had a bad feeling inside him. Sometimes it felt as if the dream wasn’t a dream. Some nights it felt to him as if he was living what was happening to him at that very moment.

Stiles looked at the clock and saw that it was eight in the morning. It was a Saturday and he had plans to meet up with Jackson for breakfast at nine. Stiles got up after a bit and got in the shower so he could get ready. When he got out the shower Jackson texted him that he overslept and that he was about to hop in the shower. Stiles decided to take advantage of the extra time and catch up on some homework.

They agreed on riding together to breakfast just cause they were already late. Jackson and Stiles had agreed on taking this day to plan out the Thanksgiving dinner at Derek’s. Thirty minutes had passed into their breakfast date and Stiles had barely touched his food. He was staring out the window observing as the raindrops hit the pavement outside.

“Stiles? Stiles?” Jackson asked looking at Stiles.

“You alright there dude? You haven’t really touched your food. Something must be wrong because I know you love your bacon.” Jackson said sticking a piece of the greasy meat in his mouth.

“I-I’m fine. Just overthinking things I guess”, the brown eyed boy replied.

“Are you sure? You know I’m here for you if you want to talk about it right? I’m not going anywhere.” Jackson told reaching for his hand across the table.

Stiles smiled and nodded his head while he held his boyfriends hand. That was the first time he had smiled all morning.

Across the diner, there were some high school jocks with their girlfriends eating breakfast. They had been staring at the couple and were giving them disgusted looks while making fun at them. Jackson heard them and so did Stiles but Stiles just told him let it go and that it wasn’t worth it.

By the time they got up to pay at the register, the jocks were talking and staring at them. Stiles was getting a little angry. Jackson had to go to the bathroom real quick before they left so Stiles took a seat on one of the rotating chairs waiting for him. The jocks got up to pay and were leaving when they started talking again.

“Yo let’s get out of here bro. Never coming here again. Now that all the fags wanna come here to infest this place.” One of the jocks said.

Stiles got so mad and couldn’t contain it anymore. “Hey idiot! If you’re going to talk shit about me why don’t you say it to my face?” Stiles shouted at him.

The guy turned around and looked at him. He started walking over to him.

“What did you call me faggot?” the jock asked while shoving Stiles on the shoulder.

Stiles got up on his tip toes and looked him straight in the eyes, “idiot”. “Do you not understand the meaning of the term? Or do I have to spell it out for you?” Stiles said.

The jock grabbed him by his shirt and picked him up and was about to punch him when in the blink of an eye, he saw the teen fly across the diner landing on one of the booths. Stiles looked to his left saw Jackson standing there looking outraged while flashing his electric blue eyes at the jock. Suddenly, the blond jock got up and looked at Jackson while flashing crimson red eyes at the two teens.

“An alpha” Stiles whispered in shock.

People started to flee the diner as the alpha bared his fangs and claws at the teens. Stiles looked where his friends were and they all bared golden-yellow eyes at them.

“Oh shit…it’s a whole pack of werewolves” Stiles whispered.

“Stiles get back!” Jackson screamed suddenly as he saw that the alpha was running towards the nerdy teen.

Jackson pushed Stiles out of the way and he ended up being hit knocking down all the tables. Jackson got back up but was stopped and hit by two other werewolves, knocking him down once more.

“Jackson!” Stiles screamed.

“Stupid little queer beta” the alpha said to him.

His pack members picked Jackson up and held him up.

“Stiles run!” Jackson yelled at him.

The alpha was about to go for the kill when suddenly Stiles, filled with so much anger and desperation, ran towards the alpha screaming ready to punch him. The alpha was raising his claw in the air to hurt Stiles when something unexpected happened.

Stiles felt this gust of cool air through his body project from the inside to the outside. Then out of nowhere the alpha was flying. Stiles didn’t even touch him and he had somehow managed to send him flying through the glass doors of the diner onto the street landing him unconscious under the rain. Everyone inside was shocked by what just happened. Stiles looked at his fist in shock. No scratches whatsoever.

“Brad!” his betas screamed at him.

“You stupid faggot!” the girl said while walking towards him.

“No! Leave him alone!” Jackson screamed while being held by the other beta.

Stiles kept on backing up as the wolf was walking towards him. He was backed up against the counter with nowhere to run when the beta jumped at him.

“No!” Jackson screamed.

Stiles closed his eyes and held his hands straight out. Behind him, the sewage from the sinks busted with so much water that it sent the beta flying with a screech out the diner. She was hit against a light pole and fell to the ground. Stiles opened his eyes and saw what happened. The other beta looked scared for his life. Jackson hit him with the back of his head and got one of his hands free and twisted his hand and flipped him across the diner. Jackson rushed over to Stiles.

“Are you ok? What the hell just happened? How did you do that?”

“I-I don’t know! I don’t know Jackson!” the teen responded sounding scared.

 

 

Thirty minutes later they were at the sheriff’s office explaining everything. Or what they thought happened at least. Derek was there along with Scott.

“The alpha is dead.” Derek said. "I managed to take the bodies away before the police got there."

“You killed an alpha?” Scott asked sounding shocked. “How Stiles? What did you do?”

“I already told you Scott! I don’t know! He was about to kill Jackson and I had to do something and I ran towards him and next thing I know, this gust of wind come out of nowhere and he’s flying across the street!” Stiles explained.

“The gust of wind came out of your fist.” Jackson said in a serious tone. Everyone looked at him.

“I saw it. It was instantly. It just happened. Stiles didn’t even touch the alpha.” Jackson told them.

Stiles looked at Jackson then down at his palms in shock. “What’s happening to me…” he whispered.

 

 

That evening Stiles was looking through the beastiary in his room. There was nothing on supernatural powers with big gusts of wind popping out of bodies in the book. Stiles flipped through a page and noticed that a number had been skipped on the page. He noticed that there was a page missing. Then he went on to notice that there were five pages missing. He texted Derek and headed to his place. Derek didn’t know anything about the missing pages. So he had no choice but to go to someone he didn’t wish he had to go to. He went to Peter Hale for help.

“There is a myth that my grandfather told us. He said that dragons were the only supernatural creatures that controlled the elements. But he told us that their species had been extinct for centuries.” Peter told the dorky teen.

“There were mentions of a prophecy that stated that the spirits of the five elemental dragons would reincarnate into the body of a human being. It was said that their powers would be more powerful than ever when that happened. There were five types of dragons. Water, fire, earth, and air.” Peter told him.

“What’s the fifth one?” Stiles asked.

“The fifth one is the most powerful type. The alpha dragon. Alpha dragons could control all four elements and also had incredible enhanced strength. Only one had ever existed. Their kind was extremely rare and one of the most powerful supernatural creatures to ever exist. My grandfather told us that when the spirit of the Alpha dragon summoned within the body of its human, it was going to be for one reason.”

“And what’s that reason?” Stiles asked.

“To protect its people from a great evil.” Peter said coldly.

 

 

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so busy and working! Sorry guys! Expect more fluff and more suspense and drama soon! Please comment!  
> Remember to smile, because everyday is a great day! :)


	12. Tough Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the dynamite in my chains...

Stiles had managed to find the missing pages of the beastiary from Peter. Somehow, he had managed to have snuck into his place at night when he was out hunting. Stiles was starting to feel stronger, faster, and smarter each and every day. He managed to jump thirty feet in the air to sneak into Peter’s room and break in like a professional ninja. After a few minutes of silent searching, he found what he was looking for.

 

_“The legendary dragon of water possesses certain abilities that are distinct from other dragons. Water dragons can manipulate and create the element of water in all three forms. Liquid, solid, or gas. Water dragons are excellent swimmers and can breathe under water. At some point, it is said that water dragons can actually become one with water physically._ ”

 

_“The legendary dragon of fire is a powerful dragon that can destroy anything in its path only leaving ashes in its trail. They possess the abilities to manipulate and create the element of fire and heat. It can easily blast its enemies into pieces in one blow. Its immense power makes it one of the most feared creatures of all time.”_

 

_“The legendary dragon of earth is one with Mother Nature. The earth dragon is the most calm of all dragons. It isn’t a violent dragon. Although when put in danger, this dragon is not to be underestimated. It possesses certain abilities such as controlling everything that is earth deprived and geologically formed.”_

 

_“The legendary dragon of air is a special kind of dragon. It is the only dragon that has other abilities other than manipulation of its element. Other than controlling the element of air, it can hear from long distances due to the sound waves carried through the air. Also it can become invisible and fuse with the atmosphere. It is an excellent flyer and can soar through the sky at incredible speeds.”_

 

_“The Alpha dragon is said to be a legendary dragon that cannot be stopped. It is said that it has no weakness. Possessing all the powers of the other four types of dragons, it is a force to be reckoned with. Only one has ever existed and before the death of the one and only alpha dragon, he left a prophecy that stated that he would return in another form. Another body. Only one other creature has said to challenge an alpha dragon in battle. The Black Phoenix. The one true enemy of the Alpha dragon.”_

 

Stiles felt so overwhelmed and confused. He felt lost and in need of answers from someone that knew everything about this. Someone that could tell him if this was true or not. If it really was him that was the reincarnation of the Alpha Dragon or not. Stiles began to watch YouTube videos on dragons and wondered if he would turn into a real cold blooded, scaly, fire breathing reptile. After ten minutes of nonstop videos, his phone rang. The phone screen said Jackson with three heart emojis next to the name. 

“Hey! How are you doing? Just thought I should call and ask. I know you need someone there for you at a time like this. So here I am. You can’t forget that I’ll always be here when you need me.” Jackson said to him on the other line.

Stiles began to smile at the words of his boyfriend. Suddenly he felt more at ease knowing that he had the young wolf there for him. “You’re so sweet Jax. You’re the best boyfriend ever. Thank you...hey…um…do you think I can come over? Spend the night at your place? I kind of feel…alone here. My dad’s working late again. He’s not coming back till morning.”

“Aww…of course! You know I can’t say no to you! In fact, I’m gonna go pick you up ok? Be there in fifteen minutes tops” the young wolf told him.

 

 

The next morning, Stiles woke up wrapped up in big, strong, warm arms. His nose was touching Jackson’s neck while Jackson was breathing in the smell of his brown locks through his nose. Stiles felt content wrapped around his boyfriends embrace. He slowly adjusted himself in the bed in order to wrap his arms better around Jackson’s toned body.

“Mmm…you smell…so good…can we just stay like this all day?” Jackson said to the young teen.

“Oh God. I wish. We still have to go to the store and buy everything for the Thanksgiving dinner Jax.” Stiles told the wolf.

“Aww! Do we have to?” Jackson pouted.

“Yeah. Now that we have time. C’mon. I’d love to stay here with you forever, but we got shit to do cutie.” Stiles said while getting up and giving Jackson a kiss on the cheek.

Jackson laid there watching Stiles make his way to the bathroom only wearing pajama pants. The more the days passed, the more he felt like he was falling in love with the dorky teen. He had never felt a connection with so much power towards anyone else but Stiles. He remembers the days he spent in London. He felt so alone. So empty inside. As if he didn’t have a purpose in this world. He felt like a lone wolf with no pack. He was missing something in his life. Although his pride is too big to admit it, he missed everyone here in Beacon Hills. His wolf felt homesick and alone. It kept telling him to come back. Sometimes it felt as if he needed to come back to Beacon Hills. As if he would find the answer for his existence here. As if all his questions would be answered just by coming back and staying here.

 

 

On Thanksgiving Day, Stiles woke up next to his beautiful boyfriend in his bedroom. He got up and told him that he was thankful for having him and gave him a deep passionate kiss. They both got up and got ready to go to Derek’s loft. Stiles told Erica to distract Derek all day and to keep him away from the loft so he could manage to do everything and get everything ready for the dinner. He knew that there wasn’t a task too big for Erica so he knew she would pull through. It was noon already and Stiles had put Jackson in charge of the turkey and he was in charge of doing all the side dishes and decorating the place. It was a good thing that they were both good cooks because if they weren’t then this whole plan would be a disaster. Stiles was making the sweet potato casserole when Jackson came up behind him grabbing him by the waist and whispering in his ear.

“You have got to be the sexiest chef I’ve ever seen” the jock whispered in his ear.

Stiles jumped and stopped what he was doing. All of a sudden his whole body felt this warm feeling rushing through his entire body as Jackson caressed his nose on his left ear. Stiles turned around quickly and stated making out with Jackson. They made their way to the couch and Jackson landed on top of Stiles. Jackson began kissing the pale skinned boy down his jawline and on to his neck. Stiles let out a soft moan at the soft touch of the smooth lips going down on his body. Jackson then took off Stiles shirt and tossed it away to the ground. He licked his nipples while biting them softly a few times. Stiles pulled on Jackson’s shirt managing to remove it exposing the jocks toned body. Stiles could not get enough of Jackson’s beauty. Stiles got turned on so much and managed to push Jackson off of him to the other side of couch causing Jackson to end up on the bottom. Jackson was taken by surprise at Stiles strength and how he managed to push him with hand off of him in such a manner. He forgot about it in seconds due to the feeling of Stiles ass grinding on his hard on. Stiles kept on grinding on Jackson while kissing the jock’s neck sensually.

“I want you inside me” Stiles whispered to the wolf.

Jackson couldn’t help but squeeze Stiles ass even more at the sound of those words. Jackson looked at him in the eyes first.

“Are you sure?” he asked the boy.

Stiles kissed him passionately for about three minutes.

“Does that answer your question?” Stiles asked the jock.

Soon they were butt naked and Stiles felt ready. He positioned himself on top of Jackson’s bare and lubed dick and slowly went down on him.

“Oh God…you’re so tight!” Jackson exclaimed throwing his head back while squeezing Stiles ass.

“And you’re so big!” Stiles managed to say in between moans and heavy breathing.

Stiles kept on bouncing on Jackson for what seemed forever. Jackson couldn’t believe how amazing it felt to be inside of Stiles for the first time. He loved the feeling of being with the boy. His wolf loved the feeling and was howling on the inside with pleasure. Then suddenly Jackson went for Stiles neck and started kissing him and slowly nibbled on him exposing a little blood. Stiles moaned at the feeling of Jackson biting him. It was as if he needed it. He needed reassurance that he was pleasing his wolf.

“You are mine.” Jackson whispered in his ear.

Then they switched position to missionary style. Stiles couldn’t stop moaning Jackson’s name at the feeling of him hitting his prostate. Jackson increased his pace at the feeling of being close to the edge and started to jack off Stiles with one of his hands. Stiles moaned loudly as he exploded all over his lovers hand. Jackson followed right after him. Releasing all of his load inside of the boy. Jackson soon pulled out of him and started sucking him off. Licking off every drip and sucking on Stiles sensitive dick. He then pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss allowing him to taste himself on his lips. They collapsed on the couch and drifted off for a bit before getting up again to shower together going for round two in the shower.

 

 

Everything was almost finished when Erica called that she couldn’t hold Derek any longer. Stiles had moved all the furniture out of the way to make room for a big dining table in the center of the loft. Him and Jackson had already served all the food on the table and managed to put the names of all the pack member in front of the chairs. It was all a big fancy gathering. Everyone showed up dressed elegantly. Even Derek himself was looking quite stunning all thanks to Erica. She had managed to convince him to trim his facial hair. He looked just like the first time they all met him. It took years off of his face. Stiles noticed that Scott showed up with Isaac and they seemed awfully close. Closer than they ever did before. He could’ve sworn that at one point, Isaac put his hand on Scott’s lap, but then again he was on the other side of the table and couldn’t really tell. Everyone had a chance to say what they were thankful for. The only one that were left were Stiles and Jackson. Stiles got up and began to speak.

“First and foremost I wanted to thank all of you for always being there for me and for supporting me in everything. I’m thankful for my dad because without him I don’t where I would be in this world. I love him so much. I’m thankful for everything that I have and for everything that I don’t have. I’m thankful for all of my accomplishments…also for all of my mistakes because…I wouldn’t be who I am today without them. I also wanted to say…that I’m thankful for one special person that has managed to come into my life this year. The main reason I made this dinner is because I wanted to tell you guys something. Jackson and I…Jackson and I are together. We’re dating. We’ve been dating for a while now and I wanted to tell all of you the news and let you guys know that I…that I love him…” Jackson quickly looked up at him and saw Stiles looking down at him with a warm smile on his face.

Jackson smiled so much at the sound of those words. Stiles gave him his hand and pulled him up next to him.

“I know you guys might find this hard to believe and might still see me as that big jerk that I used to be before I left this place, but I’ve changed. I’m trying to be a better person and be part of this big happy pack family. I know it will take some getting used to for some of you, but I’m not going anywhere. After all this time I’ve managed to find happiness in someone that I would’ve never thought I’d find it in. I love Stiles too and everything about him. He makes me happy and all I want is to make him happy as well.” Jackson told to pack.

 

 

Everyone turned out to be ok with the news. All except for Lydia. She seemed a little jealous but Stiles figured that she would soon get over it. Jackson was surprised at how well everyone took the news and at how accepting they all were of him. It seemed that all the guys wanted to be his friend now. Especially Scott. He suddenly was friendly with him, calling him bro and even exchanging numbers with him. Everyone had left and it was just Stiles, Jackson, Derek, Liam and Kira. Liam and Kira were now living with Derek. He had taken them under his paw and was kind of a father figure to them. They were all cleaning up when suddenly all the lights went off and the windows shattered. Stiles got down and saw four big figures standing in front of the broken window. They looked like big tall men wearing some type of armor. They all had big black wings with holes in them. One of them flew up into the air and landed in front of where Liam and Kira were standing. Liam jumped at him trying to do some damage but did nothing. The tall figure simply ended up tossing the young wolf to the side making him hit the wall, knocking him off conscious. Kira got mad and tried to attack the mincing creature as well but only ended up the same as Liam. Derek went after them in full wolf mode and managed a few hits, but it did no good. The creature seemed to just get back up as if they were immune to the strength of a werewolf. The creature managed to hit Derek causing him to fly across the loft. They were incredibly strong and seemed to want something. They all looked at the direction where Stiles was standing and slowly raised their hands pointing a finger at Stiles. Stiles felt that burning anger once again just like he felt it when the wolf pack tried to kill Jackson.

“Stiles stay back.” Jackson said to Stiles pushing him behind him.

“No Jackson, you stay back. It’s me they want. Not you. I can’t allow myself to let you get hurt because of me again.” Stiles said to Jackson while getting in front of him.

“Are you crazy Stiles? They’re going to kill you! You’re body can’t withstand hits like those!” Jackson yelled at Stiles.

“Let’s just hope that this whole prophecy thing is true then” Stiles told him in a low voice.

 

_to be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you that commented! Really appreciate it! Love you guys! Keep them coming! 
> 
> -Remember to smile, cause everyday is a great day! :)


	13. Ray of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alive in a time of fear...

“Stiles…please…come back here! Don’t do this. Don’t put your life at risk for mine. I won’t allow it.” Jackson said looking at Stiles dead in the eyes.

“Jax you’ve been getting hurt and all I’ve been doing is watching you suffer because of me all the time. I need to return the favor. Somehow I’ve gotten stronger and faster and you know that. I need to know if what the prophecy says is true.”

 

As they were talking and trying to convince each other, one of the armored figures picked up Derek by his throat. The unknown figure started to grow huge black claws and was about to claw Derek’s insides. Jackson noticed and managed to push Stiles out the way in order to get to Derek and save him.

“Let him go!” Jackson yelled and tried to claw at the tall creature’s armor.

Jackson managed to break a piece of armor off of the creature exposing half of his bare face. The creature had wrinkly flesh and the features of a bird. It had a big beak and a bald head with big yellow eyes. Jackson was taken by surprise by what he saw. Stiles was shocked too looking at the bird like creature that seemed to be pissed off by what had just happened. He punched Derek on his head and threw him all the way across the loft making him hit the wall and fall from a high altitude. He looked at Jackson and began walking towards him. Jackson stood as if he was ready to defend himself.

“Hey baldy! Why don’t you come over here and take it out on me? After all, It’s me that you want right?” Stiles yelled at the angry birdman.

“Stiles let me handle this! Don’t do this!” Jackson yelled.

Stiles closed his eyes. He began to concentrate really hard and balled both his hands into fists. Then a small breeze broke into the loft through the shattered windows. The lights began to flicker and Jackson began to look around. He then looked at Stiles who was starting to glow a little. His body began to grow brighter until he was embodied in a white light. Jackson looked at his boyfriend in shock. He was taken off guard as the birdman knocked him to the ground to get to Stiles.

“No! Stiles! Watch out!” Jackson screamed while trying to get up.

As soon as the birdman was within feet of Stiles, Stiles opened his eyes and shined an extremely bright light in the loft blinding the birdman. When the light dimmed, Stiles was gone. The birdman was looking for Stiles when suddenly Stiles appeared behind him and tripped him. Before he hit the ground, Stiles raised his hand and managed to levitate him in the air. He raised him higher and higher and he spun him around and threw him in the direction of the other two birdmen knocking them down as if he was bowling.

One of the birdmen men got up into the air and spread his wings and they began to glow red. Soon he flapped his wings once and a big gust of fire flew out at Stiles direction. Stiles did two back flips avoiding the hit and managed to land on his feet. Then he extended his arms and made a fist and his fist began to glow. Stiles began blasting big balls of fire at the bird man in the air hitting him several times. The balls of fire were so strong that they blasted off some armor off of the creature.

The other two came for Stiles but Stiles was too quick for them to get a hit. Stiles grabbed one of the birdman’s fist and squeezed it so hard that you could here its bones breaking. The creature screeched in agony like an eagle. Then suddenly drops of water began to fall to the ground from Stiles and, in a blur, Stiles used his other hand and blasted water at the birdman that contained so much pressure that it left cracks and holes in its armor. The water blast sent the bird flying out the window. Before the creature fell to the ground, Stiles swung his arm lifting up the thick broken shards of glass from the window into the air and threw them at the birdman. The shards cut deep into the parts where he had no armor. A big one went through his chest taking away his life. Stiles then let the lifeless body fall to the ground from the building.

The last birdman standing came for Stiles from behind him but Stiles heard him and jumped into the air before he could do anything. The birdman looked up and saw that Stiles was floating in the air. The birdman then spread his wings and tried to go after him but Stiles dodged his every move. Stiles grabbed one of his arms and threw him out the window.

“Let’s take this to the skies” Stiles told him.

Stiles flew after him and managed to kick him high up into the air. Stiles then flew past him several times at super high speeds as he was falling back down. Stiles kept on hitting him every time in different parts of his body as he flew past him. As the birdman passed the broken windows of Derek’s loft, Stiles grabbed him by the neck and looked into his half opened eyes. He threw him on the balcony and floated over him.

“I don’t know who sent you and your ugly friends, but tell them that I’m here and I’m ready for a fight. Anytime and anywhere. If it’s me they want, then tell them to come for me. Not my friends. Got it? Next time you show yourself in front of me, I won’t be so merciful and let any of you escape alive. Now get the hell out of here before I change my mind.” Stiles told the birdman.

The birdman got up slowly and flapped his wings while flying off slowly. Stiles then landed back inside the loft. His eyes went back to normal and he stopped glowing. He then saw that Derek, Kira, and Liam had gotten up and saw everything. Jackson was standing in front of them looking at Stiles in awe. They all had the same look on their faces. As if they couldn’t believe anything they had just witnessed. Tall, skinny, and dorky Stiles was the reincarnation of the legendary Alpha Dragon. Stiles looked at his hands and began to realize exactly what had just occurred. He slowly lifted his head to look at his friends. 

“You guys…everything is true…I am the Alpha Dragon.” Stiles told them swallowing hard as he heard his own words escape his mouth.

 

 

_to be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys! next update coming soon! Please comment! Love you!
> 
> -Remember to smile, cause everyday is a great day! :)


	14. I'm Not the Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every breaking wave...

It was rare for the weather to be pleasant around this time of the year in Beacon Hills, so when the weather hit the seventy degree mark, Jackson and Stiles decided to go for a little picnic/swim. They went to a small area of the beach where almost no one goes to.

Jackson and Stiles hadn’t really spent any time together since the whole incident so they decided to spend some quality time together in the beautiful outdoors. As Stiles took off his shirt to go to the water for a swim, Jackson noticed that Stiles body looked a bit more muscular. His abs seemed more defined and his biceps looked a bit bigger. Jackson just stared at the brown haired boy. Jackson just wanted to have sex with the boy right then and there, but he tried to restrain himself.

“Have you been working out?” Jackson asked the boy.

“Just a little bit.” Stiles responded.

“Why? You like what you see?” Stiles asked the jock with a smirk on his face.

Stiles then winked at Jackson and for the first time in forever, Jackson blushed at Stiles words. Stiles then got closer and kissed Jackson. He gave him a deep and passionate kiss while sticking his hand in his soft locks.

“I’ve missed you…” Stiles whispered to Jackson.

“Me too.” Jackson responded.

Soon they were swimming and Stiles kept on splashing water on Jackson. Jackson wanted to get him back and swam after him. Stiles tried to get away but he reacted too late and Jackson picked him up from behind and started tickling him. Jackson then picked him up and sat Stiles on his shoulders. Then came a big wave and it knocked Stiles off of Jackson and they both rose to the surface laughing at each other and what had just happened.

After a few minutes, Stiles had swam to shore and began making chicken salad sandwiches for lunch while Jackson was still in the water. Stiles was wearing his boyfriends Ray Bans while he looked up and saw Jackson in the water. Jackson looked at him and blew him a kiss. Stiles just smile and blew him one back. Then Stiles managed to see something in the background behind Jackson. Stiles squinted his eyes and removed the sunglasses slowly. It was the fin of a shark and it was heading towards Jackson. Stiles eyes grew wide as he realized what it was and got up quickly.

“Jackson! Jackson! Come back to shore! Look out! Behind you! It’s a shark!” Stiles yelled at the top of his lungs.

“What? You wanna go to the park?” Jackson screamed back.

“No! Jackson! It’s a shark!” Stiles screamed again and pointed behind Jackson.

Jackson looked at him confused and turned around to see what Stiles was pointing at and he saw the fin closing in on him. Jackson jumped when he saw it and immediately began swimming back to shore. Jackson was too deep in the water and it looked like the shark was closing in too fast on him. Stiles realized that and reacted quickly. He dove into the water and submerged himself in it. He began to swim as fast as possible and he began to realize something. He realized that he was breathing. For some reason he could breathe in water through his lungs. Stiles just kept on swimming to help Jackson. Then his eyes began to glow again and his speed increased tremendously. He saw the shark under water. It was a great white shark and it was huge. Jackson kept on swimming but it was no use. He turned around and the fin was incredibly close. He closed his eyes and waited for the painful bite. Then he felt the ground shake and he turned around and saw that a big water cyclone rose from the water. When the water cleared, the shark was in the air and so was Stiles. The shark had its big mouth open exposing his incredibly sharp teeth while Stiles was grabbing its mouth preventing it from taking a bite out of him. Then Stiles began to swirl the shark in a circular motion over and over again until he let go and threw it deep into the distance of the ocean. Stiles threw it so far, that they didn’t even see it fall into the water. Jackson just saw it go over the horizon of the deep blue ocean. Stiles then lowered himself into the water to where Jackson was and embraced him in a hug.

“Are you ok?” Stiles asked sounding scared.

“Yeah. I’m ok” Jackson nodded with the sound of fear in his voice.

They swam to shore and began eating the chicken salad sandwiches.

 

Soon after a while, Stiles was laying his head on Jackson’s lap while Jackson played with his hair under the shade of their umbrella.

“Hey Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you…for uh…saving me. I would’ve been fish food if it wasn’t for you.”

“You know I’d do anything for you Jax. Especially risk my life for yours. In a heartbeat. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you and I didn’t do anything to prevent it.” Stiles responded truthfully to the teen.

“I feel the exact same way about you…” Jackson responded.

“And that’s one of many reasons why we’re together.” Stiles said to him while smiling at him.

“Do you think…do you think these powers of yours are forever?” Jackson asked him.

“I wish I knew the answer to that myself. From what Peter told me, I’m the reincarnation of the Alpha Dragon, so I’ve had these powers all my life. He said that the power of the Alpha Dragon was going to come alive when a great evil arises upon us. I just wish that I knew what that great evil was.” Stiles said.

“You said that in the pages you took from Peter’s place, that there was something about a black phoenix being the enemy of the Alpha Dragon. What if…that’s the great evil? What if this black phoenix was reincarnated into a human body as well?” Jackson said to Stiles.

Jackson and Stiles began to wonder on their own. They stayed there for about another hour and then headed back to Jackson’s place.

 

 

Only two weeks were left until Christmas break at Beacon High and everyone was feeling the Christmas spirit. Stiles and Jackson were at Stiles locker when the whole gang came up to them and approached them.

“Ok you guys! So the girls and I have decided that this year, we should play a little game of secret Santa for Christmas this year!” Erica said sounding excited.

Everyone agreed and Erica pulled out a hat that had everyone’s name in it.

“Ok so everyone pulls out one name and whoever they get is the person they have to buy a Christmas present for. If you choose yourself then pick another name.” Erica told everyone.

Stiles picked a piece of paper and opened it. “Jackson”.

“Oh wow. That’s a surprise” Stiles thought to himself. He smiled at the name and began thinking of presents for his man.

“Please you guys. Don’t you dare give me socks or anything like that, cause if you do, I will stuff them down your throat and ask for a better present.” Erica said smiling.

“Who’d you get?” Jackson asked while trying to sneak a peek at Stiles paper.

“That’s none of your business nosy. It’s called for Secret Santa for a reason you know.” Stiles said to him smiling while lightly elbowing him on the shoulder.

Jackson just smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his head.

 

“Um…excuse me?”

The whole gang turned around at the sound of the unfamiliar voice.

“Could someone please tell me where the guidance office is? I’m new here and I’m kinda lost.” The boy said to the pack.

“Sure! It’s on the second floor on the left side of the hallway.” Lydia said to him.

“As a matter of fact, I can take you there myself.” Lydia said to him.

“Really? Wow, thanks. That’s awfully nice of you.” The boy said smiling.

“No problem.” Lydia said staring at the boy from his head to his toes.

“My name’s Jordan Parrish.” The boy said extending his hand for a handshake.

“Lydia Martin.” Lydia said shaking his hand.

“These are my friends. Allison, Erica, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Liam, Kira, Jackson and Stiles.” Lydia told him.

“Nice to meet you guys.” The young man said to them.

Everyone waived at him and said their what’s ups and hellos.

“C’mon, let me take you to the guidance office.” Lydia said to him.

“It was nice meeting all of you” Jordan said to them as he left with Lydia.

“He was cute.” Kira said.

“Yes he was.” Stiles said.

Jackson looked at him and gave him the evil eye.

“What? He was!” He said smiling.

“Is the big bad wolf jealous of the new pretty boy in town?” Stiles said taunting his boyfriend.

“Shut up Stiles.” Jackson said punching him on the shoulder.

Stiles just laughed and they began to make their way to their first class.

 

 

_to be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the next one! I'll try to update every week guys! Please comment and thanks for reading! 
> 
> -Remember to smile, cause everyday is a great day! :)


	15. Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got you on my radar...

“Come on Erica! We don’t have all day you know!” Stiles yelled from downstairs.

“Stiles! I said give me five more minutes!” Erica shouted back.

“You said that twenty-five minutes ago!” Stiles replied.

Stiles, Erica, Kira, and Liam were going to the mall to look for their Secret Santa presents. Everyone was ready, except for Erica of course. After what seemed like fifteen more minutes on top of the five minutes she said to Stiles, she finally came down and was ready to go.

Stiles drove his Jeep to the mall while Erica sang along to Christmas tunes that were streaming on the radio. 

When they got there, everyone went their separate ways and decided to meet up in the food court in two hours. Stiles was completely lost on what to get his boyfriend. His own boyfriend. The fact that Jackson was his boyfriend, it would make perfect sense that buying him a present would be a piece of cake, but it wasn’t. The jock already had loads of money from his parents, he can practically buy himself any of this stuff. Stiles suddenly felt depressed. What if Jackson didn’t like whatever he got him? It would definitely kill his soul if that were to happen. He took a seat on a chair outside of Forever 21 and started to think. After what seemed like thirty minutes of reminiscing wonderful memories with Jackson, something clicked. He remembers Jackson telling him about his love for photography and art.

“That’s it!” He said with a big smile on his face.

He walked into Best Buy and started to look at the professional cameras. They all seemed a little out of his price range. He tapped into his savings and decided to use half of it on Jackson’s present. In total, his budget was two hundred and fifty dollars. There some that reached the thousand dollar range and he saw some that were five hundred and up. Stiles began to see his plan go downhill.

“Hi, welcome to Best Buy. Is there anything I can help you with today sir?”

Stiles turned around hearing a familiarity in the voice. It was Jordan, the new kid from school.

“Oh hi! Good to see you again. You’re one of Lydia’s friends! Stiles is it?”

“Uh yeah. And you’re Jordan right?” Stiles asked the young man in his work uniform.

“Yup. That’s me. So what can I help you with today? Are you shopping for a camera?” Jordan asked him while pointing at the expensive merchandise.

“Well that was the plan but uh…I never thought that they would cost this much.” Stiles told him.

“Yeah these are the best of the best that we have. If you’re looking for great quality, then this is what you really need.” The pretty boy said to Stiles.

Stiles just looked at him and then back at the cameras looking very unsure.

“But…if you’re rolling on a budget, we have a few in the back that are cheaper than what we have here. I can bring them out and show you if you want.”

“Yeah, actually that’ll be great.” Stiles responded.

“Ok. Sure no problem! I’ll be back in a few minutes” He said to Stiles while leaving.

After what seemed like five minutes he was coming towards Stiles with a cart of what seemed to have three cameras on it.

“Ok. So here we have this Nokia and it has really good quality and its durability is incredible. This one we have on sale for three hundred. The other two are exactly the same except that they have extra features that this one doesn’t have. Those we have on sale for three fifty.”

Stiles just eyed the cameras and just let out a heavy sigh. Jordan looked at him and realized that Stiles was having difficulty choosing.

“Ok look, I can probably give you an employee discount of fifty percent and sell you one for half off. Just cause I like you and I know you ok?” Jordan said with a smile on his face.

“Wow dude really? Thank you so much! You have no idea how much that would help me out!” Stiles said flabbergasted.

“Yeah don’t mention it man. I like to help people out a lot. It’s no problem. So…you can pick one. Whichever one. Even one of the most expensive ones.”

Stiles ended up picking the one that costed four fifty and got it for half off. He was so grateful that Jordan was there to give him the discount. Now, step one of his plan to surprise Jackson had officially begun that he had the camera. He was about to text Erica that he’d be at the food court, when his phone vibrated.

Scott: _HELP! ISACC WAS TAKEN AWAY BY SOME WEIRD CREATURES!!!_

Boyd: _Where are you?!?!?_

Scott: _On my way to Derek’s! Everyone meet us there!_

Stiles: _On my way!_

 

 

Stiles called Erica and told her to stop everything and find Kira and Liam meet at the food court. Everyone made it to Derek’s to see Scott anxious and extremely worried. More worried than he should be.

“So what exactly happened Scott?” Derek asked him once everyone was there.

“It just happened so quickly. We were both playing video games when we both heard something from the backyard and we went to check it out, and before we knew it some weird tall armored creatures appeared flying from the skies throwing fire at us. We ran for shelter and then they landed across from us. They were coming towards us and we had no choice but to fight them off. Isaac fought with all his strength but it was no use. Nothing seemed to affect them. They almost seemed to be indestructible. I tried to fight them off but I barely left scratches on their armor. One knocked Isaac off conscious and I tried to help him but the other stopped me by flapping its wings so fast that it blew me up against the wall of the house. I couldn’t do anything. They ended up taking Isaac with them as they flew off into the distance.”

“I warned them to stay away from my friends” mumbled Stiles under his breath.

“What?” asked Scott.

“Those creatures are the same ones that came for Jackson, Derek, Liam, Kira and I after our Thanksgiving dinner. They’re not indestructible. I can easily take them out.” Stiles said while clenching his hands into a fist.

“We have to find them and bring back Isaac” Derek said.

“But we don’t know where they took him. How can we look for him if we have nowhere to look first?” Lydia said.

“The only place you’ll probably find them is in the mountains.” A familiar voice said.

Everyone turned around to see Peter standing there behind them.

“They are called Phoenixies (Feenix-I) and they are ancient warriors that can only be stopped by legendary creatures. Stiles being the legendary Alpha Dragon, is the only one that can stop them.” Peter told everyone.

“Well I guess it’s up to me to bring Isaac back.” Stiles said.

“No way.” Scott said.

Stiles looked at him in confusion.

“We’re going with you. You are not going by yourself. We’re coming too. We're a team. Pack. If they mess with one of us, they mess with all of us.” Scott said firmly.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Alright then. It’s settled. Let’s go bird hunting.” Stiles said with a smirk on his face.

 

 

_to be continued..._


	16. Take You There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not whole, when you're not with me...

Stiles went back to his house to change and gather a few things. Everyone decided that Lydia, Boyd, and Allison would stay at the loft in case if the Phoenixies would return, they would warn one of the others.

Stiles, Jackson, Scott, and Erica were all riding in Stiles Jeep while Derek, Liam, and Kira were in Derek’s Camaro. Scott was looking out the window into the forest wondering if Isaac was alright. Jackson and Erica could smell the anxiety and grief in the car coming from Scott. Stiles looked up into his rear view mirror to look at Scott in the backseat displaying a face full of worry.

“You ok back there buddy?” Stiles asked.

Scott just nodded his head slowly.

“Don’t worry Scott. We’ll find your boyfriend.” Erica told him.

Scott immediately turned his head to look at Erica and then back at Stiles and Jackson in the front.

“What? You thought I didn’t know? C’mon Scott. You guys are always together and you always panic even if a fly touches the guy. You guys are always texting each other in class, always running off together after school, and do you need me to describe how you guys look at each other all the time? A blind person could see the sparkle in your eyes every time you guys are together Scott.” Erica told him.

Scott tried to respond but couldn’t find the words.

“She’s right Scott. I’ve always suspected you guys had something, but I never wanted to question you because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. Kind of how you are now thanks to Erica.” Stiles said giving her a look in the mirror.

“What? Someone had to say it. It was bound to come out sooner or later.” Erica protested.

Stiles just looked at Scott and smiled at his best friend and Scott gave him a half smile back.

“It’s ok buddy. We’ll find him. I promise you I’ll do everything I can to get him back.” Stiles told him.

“Thanks Stiles.” Scott said looking at him.

Jackson put his hand on Stiles hand and squeezed it. Stiles looked at him and smiled at the gesture. Jackson smiled at Stiles and thought about how Scott might feel. He wouldn’t know what he would do if he lost Stiles, or if some weird creature took him away from him and he couldn’t protect him. Even though Stiles could fend for himself now with his powers, Jackson would still do anything to keep him from getting hurt.

 

They were in the Beacon Hills Preserve with Derek right behind them. They got as far as the cars could take them, then they continued by foot. Peter told them that Phoenixies always look for the highest mountain to live in, so that’s where they were heading. They got to the base of the mountain and ran into a huge pile of enormous rocks.

“Ok so quick question. How exactly are we going to get from here, all the way up there somewhere?” Kira asked pointing to the top of the mountain.

“We have to climb up! We need to find Isaac! We’re wasting time!” Scott said while running towards the rocks and jumped up.

He began climbing until he misplaced his left foot and the rock where he was holding onto broke apart and he fell back down to the ground.

“Look! What does that say?” Liam asked.

There was a broken sign that was on the floor in between some rocks.

“Mt. Beacon bike trail.” Derek said.

“This is a bike trail leading up the mountain, but it’s completely blocked by all of these huge rocks.” Derek said.

“The Phoenixies must’ve blocked the trail so no one could get up the mountain.” Erica said.

“There are way too many rocks to pick them up. If we remove them, then they’re all gonna come crashing down on us, and Scott already proved that they’re too high to climb up.” Derek said.

“So what are we gonna do?” Kira asked.

“I think I got an idea.” Stiles said.

Everyone looked at Stiles who had been in the back conjuring up a plan to help them.

“I think you guys keep forgetting that I’m no longer a puny defenseless human anymore.” Stiles said with a smirk.

Stiles walked up in front of everybody to stand in front of the rocks.

“Everyone get back.” Stiles told them.

“You guys heard him. Get back.” Derek told everyone.

Stiles closed his eyes and began concentrating. Everyone eyed him from behind and just stared in awe waiting to see what Stiles was going to do. Stiles began to glow again. That same pure white aura that surrounded his entire body every time he channeled his power was beginning to appear. Stiles slowly began to levitate off of the floor slightly. He opened his eyes and they were glowing white. Then he slowly lifted his hands up and as he lifted his hands, the rocks began to float up in the air. He picked them all up slowly removing them from the trail. He set them aside just enough so they could get through. After he was done he put his feet on the ground and looked back at everyone and gave them a thumbs up with a goofy smile. Scott was surprised at what his best friend had done. He had never seen Stiles using his powers before and for the first time, he definitely didn’t see him as that same boy that used to carry a baseball bat to save his friends anymore.

 

Everyone began walking up the trail with Scott leading them in the front. They walked for what seemed like an hour until Erica heard something rustling in some bushes.

“You guys here that?” She asked.

Everyone stopped and they heard the noise. Everyone got into position ready for the worst to come out of the bushes when a little rabbit came out sniffing the ground. Everyone relaxed at the sight.

“Aww! It’s so cute!” Erica said.

Everyone just ignored it and kept on walking.

 

They got to a bridge that was probably almost one hundred feet up in the air. The bridge seemed old and untrustworthy. Everyone halted and looked around for another way, but there was no other way across. Scott was determined to keep on going so he began crossing the bridge. He was about half way there when suddenly a tree fell from the other side causing the bridge to wiggle. The movement caused the bridge to tear at the end and Scott began to fall. Stiles acted immediately and flew after him. He grabbed him by his arms and pulled him back up. Stiles just ended up carrying everyone to the other side. Jackson was the last he carried and he decided to carry him bridal style. Stiles just blushed at the look Jackson gave him while he was carrying him.

 

As they went up the mountain, it kept getting steeper. They still had a long way to go and they kept running into more obstacles that slowed them down.

“Ok. We’re going to have to come up with a better plan because this is taking forever.” Erica said.

“I agree. We’ve been on this trail for hours. We have to get there before it gets dark.” Derek said.

“Let me fly up and check something out.” Stiles said.

After what seemed like five minutes, Stiles came back with three huge boulders flying around him.

“Everyone get on one. I can fly us up the mountain.” Stiles said.

They were flat on top which was perfect for everyone. Stiles flew them until they were almost to the top and landed them on some flat ground. Jackson saw something flying in the distance and told everyone to get down and stay quiet. It was one of the Phoenixies on the way to their hideout. Everyone ran into the direction it was going. They hid behind the vegetation and observed from a distance. They looked up and saw something that was high in the trees. It seemed like a huge house made of hey. It seemed like a nest but it was enormous. It took like around ten big trees to hold it up.

“Ok so what’s the plan?” Erica asked.

“Some of us have to distract them while the others go in and look for Isaac.” Scott said.

“Kira, Liam, Erica, and Derek can you distract them while Jackson, Stiles, and I go in?” Scott asked.

Everyone agreed and ran towards the big nest. Kira and Erica grabbed a big log and threw it in the direction of one the trees holding up the nest causing it to shake. 

“Hey bird brains! You got visitors! Come and greet your guests!” Erica yelled loudly. 

Suddenly five Pheonixies came out and began flying around on top of them. While they were distracted, Stiles flew in Jackson and Scott into the nest. The nest was big and had several different rooms. Scott saw a big dark one in the end of the hallway and ran towards it. They saw Isaac’s body unconscious on the floor.

“Isaac! Isaac! Wake up! Let’s go!” Scott said.

Then suddenly one of the Pheonixies walked in. Scott growled at him and ran towards him. The Pheonixies dodged his attacks and punched him in the stomach and kicked him away. Stiles was now glowing and the creature launched itself at Stiles. Stiles flew out the way and grabbed its arm and broke it. Stiles punched him in the neck and kneed him in his stomach. Stiles snapped his neck and threw him on the ground.

“I warned you guys I would show no mercy if you came for my friends again.” He told the lifeless body.

Jackson helped Scott up and Stiles grabbed Isaac and began making their way out the nest. Once Scott was completely healed, he grabbed Isaac and jumped to the ground. Jackson followed him but they noticed that the other guys were cornered by the Pheonixies. Stiles nodded at Jackson and Stiles flew to help them. Stiles caught them by surprise and picked two of them up into the sky and began flying in a circle around them until creating a big gust of wind. The Pheonixies were stuck in the middle and began spinning uncontrollably. The wind cracked their armor and Stiles went in for several hits. He broke their wings causing them to screech and fall to the ground from a high elevation. Before they hit the ground, Jackson launched himself at them and snapped their necks. Then Stiles flew back down throwing water at the other three, washing them away from Derek and the others. Stiles waved his hand and then thick vines came up through the ground tying them down. Stiles squeezed his hand and the vines tighten with great force. The vines cracked their armor and broke their wings. Stiles nodded his head at the others and they went for the kill. Erica slashed one their throats and Derek clawed at the insides of one. Liam clawed off the rest of the armor off the third one and broke its limbs. Kira jumped in the air and landed on his shoulders and snapped his neck to finish him off. Soon all three collapsed on the ground. Before they went home, Stiles burned down their nest along with the dead bodies and put out the fire before anyone noticed the smoke of the flames in the air.

 

 

_to be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this one! Hope you like it! Please comment! 
> 
> -Remember to smile, cause everyday is a great day! :)


	17. This Love is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that I need..

*Click*

“Hey! I wasn’t ready! Delete that Stiles!” Jackson told Stiles.

“Oh c’mon! You know you look good regardless. I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal out of this.” He told the jock.

“Where did you get that camera?” Jackson asked.

“Oh it’s just something I bought for good use out of my own money. Just thought I could use a camera for taking pictures of the people and things I love.” Stiles told Jackson.

Jackson gave him a suspicious look because he knew Stiles was up to something but he knew that Stiles was not going to tell him so he decided to let it go for now.

Everywhere they went, Stiles took the camera and was always taking pictures of Jackson catching him off guard. Sometimes Jackson posed for him when he sensed a picture was about to be taken, but Stiles just ended up deleting those particular ones. Jackson just sighed and smiled at Stiles. Sometimes he couldn’t believe he was in love with a goofy dork. But he loved that goofy dork because there was no one else he pictured himself with besides Stiles. Stiles made him smile even when he was sad or just having a bad day. Jackson considers him his best friend and his boyfriend above everything. He feels like he made the best decision of his life choosing to come back to Beacon Hills. This is the happiest he’s ever been. He’s been accepted into a great pack/family, he’s got a boyfriend that loves him no matter what, and for the first time he feels like he belongs somewhere. For the first time, he feels like he finally has a home.

 

 

The last day of school before Christmas break had just ended and everyone had gone home. Jackson had stayed to run a few laps around the track. Running helped him stay in shape and his wolf enjoyed it a lot. It also helped him escape from everything and think about a lot of stuff. Jackson was running and was too busy thinking that he didn’t hear that someone was beginning to approach him from behind on the track.

“Hey sexy. Mind if I join you?” Stiles asked Jackson as he caught up running alongside him.

Jackson just gave him a smirk.

“Well I suppose since you are already here. Why don’t we make this a little interesting then?” Jackson said.

“What do you have in mind?” Stiles asked.

“Whomever finishes ten laps in under three minutes first gets to take the other one to dinner tonight.” Jackson said.

“Oh ok wolf boy. You’re on! I have been craving Italian food lately anyways, so I guess it wouldn’t hurt your wallet a little if you buy me some later.” Stiles said with a smirk.

“Oh really? Who’s the cocky one now huh?” Jackson said.

“I only learn from the best.” Stiles winked at him. Or at least he tried to wink at him.

Jackson just smiled at Stiles attempt at winking and got into his game mode.

“This is gonna be fun.” Jackson thought.

By the time they were on the last lap, Stiles was in the lead and Jackson was not too far behind. Stiles turned around to see Jackson and stuck out his tongue at him mockingly. He was too busy looking back, that he stumbled and fell down. Jackson sped off past him and finished the last lap.

“Ha! I wo-”

Jackson was tackled to the ground before he finished. Stiles tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

“I want a rematch.” Stiles said.

“Nope.” Jackson said.

“No fair! I tripped!” Stiles protested

“It’s not my fault you’re a clumsy dork” Jackson smirked.

“Oh alright. Fine. Dinner’s on me tonight.” Stiles said finally accepting defeat.

Jackson just smiled and kissed his boyfriend while lying on the track.

“You ever thought about having sex in public?” Jackson asked with a smirk.

Stiles looked at him and began to blush.

“I mean…yeah but not here. Not in the field. What if someone’s still here?” Stiles said.

“That’s what makes it exciting. Almost getting caught.” Jackson replied.

“We can have all the sex you want tonight. At your place.” Stiles told the jock.

“So no sex outside? You’re no fun.” Jackson pouted.

“Oh we’ll see if you’ll be saying that later.” Stiles told him before kissing him again.

 

 

It had been a while since they had gone out together just the two of them. Stiles was in his room getting ready for their date. He had finished getting dressed and was sitting on the edge of his bed shirtless just thinking. He thought about the time when he and Jackson went to the fair together. Four months have passed since then and it felt to Stiles like it was just yesterday. Until this day today he still gets nervous on going on a date with his boyfriend. He smiled to himself and looked over at his desk and saw the camera he had bought. He grabbed it and saw all the pictures he had taken of Jackson. He looked flawless in all of them. Stiles stopped at one where he was smiling. He started to remember the reason behind his smile that day. Erica and Boyd were fighting because Erica told Boyd to get her a drink from Starbucks and he got her the wrong drink. There was another one where Jackson did a kissy face at him. Stiles smiled and blushed at the sight of that particular photograph.

“Oh I can’t wait till Christmas…I wanna see his face when he finds out that I’m his secret Santa.” Stiles said to himself.

Stiles finished getting ready and headed to Jackson’s place.

S: _I’m outside. Come out_.

Stiles waited for 25 minutes and he got no reply.

S: _Jax?_

Fifteen more minutes passed and still no reply. Stiles began to worry and turned off his Jeep. He entered the lobby and said hi to the front desk worker that already knew him and headed for the elevator. He pressed the button with the number thirteen on it and looked at his phone again only to still see no reply from Jackson. Once he reached the correct floor, he headed to Jacksons door and knocked.

“Hey Jax you in there? It’s me Stiles. Open up.” Stiles said.

He knocked three times and then he decided to try to open the door but the door was unlocked already. That’s when Stiles began to worry. What if someone or something broke in and Jackson is hurt or wounded in his apartment? Stiles went in and saw that it was dark. He gently closed the door and used his advanced hearing to see if he could find something. He carefully listened to the sound waves in the air in the dark until he heard it. The sound of a heart beating and it was coming from outside on the balcony. He carefully made his way there trying his best to not be heard. He carefully peaked through the glass doors and opened them slowly. As soon as he walked into the balcony the light turned on. He got ready to fight until he noticed what was in front of him. He blinked and looked around and was surprised by what he saw. There, by the edge of the balcony stood Jackson dressed in a navy blue suede tux on top of a white dress shirt and a black bow tie. Behind him was a small round table with silverware and candles in the middle. Stiles looked around and noticed all of the dim lights hanging on top of the plant decorations. Stiles was shocked. All of this just seemed like something that was taken out of a movie. He looked at Jackson and Stiles just blushed immensely at how beautiful he looked standing there in a tux. Jackson then slowly walked over towards him and stopped just a few inches away from his face. Stiles just looked downward with red cheeks.

“I’m glad you could make it. I’ve been expecting you.” Jackson said with a warm smile on his face.

Stiles was about to say something when he finally realized something. All this time, he was worried sick about Jackson thinking that he was hurt and in danger. Stiles then punched Jackson on his arm.

“Ow! Wh-what was that for?” Jackson asked.

“That was for scaring me to death and not responding to my text messages! I was worried and thought that something bad had happened to you! I waited almost an hour for you!” Stiles said sounding frustrated.

“I’m…I’m sorry. I thought-”

Stiles suddenly shut Jackson up with a kiss. Stiles kissed him with so much love and tenderness, that he swore he felt real life butterflies in his stomach. He began to feel that burn on his lips that he felt that same day when Jackson kissed him after their date at the fair. Stiles then swung his arms around Jackson’s body while Jackson put his hands on Stiles hips. Stiles then suddenly began to glow and he subconsciously began lifting them both up in the air. After five minutes he brought them back down and they parted.

“And that…that was for being the best boyfriend and friend. You are everything I could ever ask for....I love you.” Stiles slowly said to him.

“I love you too.” Jackson responded.

Jackson had prepared a traditional Italian dinner and they had their date on the balcony under the light of the stars and the moon. They talked and laughed all night. After half an hour of eating they laid down on the hammock that Jackson had and looked up into the dark sky.

“Thanks for tonight…I love you Jax.” Stiles mumbled with his eyes closed. Slowly falling asleep afterwards.

“I love you too Stiles.” Jackson gave him a kiss on his head and closed his eyes.

“I will always love you…my beautiful mate…” Jackson mumbled before drifting slowly to sleep.

 

 

 

to be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️


	18. Dark Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil in disguise...

“You can’t hide from us kid! We will find you!”

“…Oh God…Derek…Stiles…S-Sc-Scott…please…help me…”

“What’s wrong kid? Not too tough on your own aren’t you? We don’t want to kill you…just use your services.”

“Will you shut up and just look for him? We can’t fuck this up! Master will not be pleased if we made one careless mistake.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. Look! There he goes! Fly after him! He’s wounded! He can’t get far!”

 

===========================================

 

“Isaac?”

“Whe-where am I? W-what the hell happened? Scott?”

“Shhh…it’s okay. I’m here. We’re at Dereks. You’ve been asleep and resting for almost two days. When we realized you had gone missing, Stiles and Jackson found you in a cave deep in the woods unconscious, wounded, and naked.” Scott said.

“Was it the Phoenixies again?” Isaac asked.

“Stiles believes that it was, but we burned their nest and hideout last time. Not to mention killed all of the ones that were there. We’re not sure who did it. The only thing that matters now is that you’re ok.” Scott told him with a warm smile at the end.

“Yeah. I feel fine.” Isaac smiled back.

“So you don’t remember anything of what happened?”

“…N-no. I don’t. Everything is just a blur.” Isaac said scratching his head.

“Well, everyone is on the lookout for the Phoenixies and any other suspicious activity. Stiles even flew back to where we rescued you last time in the mountains and all he found was ashes. If there are more out there, then this means that this isn’t over. First they want Stiles and now you. We need to stick together.” Scott said to him as he held Isaac’s hand.

“I love you.” Isaac said to him.

“Love you more. I won’t let them take you again.” Scott said back and gave him a kiss exploding with passion.

 

===========================================

 

“C’mon Jax! Keep up!” Stiles screamed at Jackson running behind him.

“No fair Mr. Alpha Dragon! You know your powers are more enhanced then mine!” Jackson screamed back.

Stiles and Jackson decided to go back to where they had found Isaac. They wanted to see if they could find anything else that could give them a lead on who took him. Jackson wanted to drive but Stiles challenged him to run there instead.

Stiles turned around to look back at Jackson but he was gone. Stiles stopped and tried to look off into the distance.

“Jackson! Did you fall? C’mon slow poke!” Stiles screamed.

Then suddenly Stiles heard something up in the trees and before he knew it, he felt a huge weight fall on top of him slamming him to the ground.

“Ugh. You idiot! You scared me! I told you not to do that!” Stiles said.

Jackson laughed and just started to tickle Stiles and give him kisses all over his face.

“No fair! Get off me!” Stiles protested while laughing.

Stiles then just decided to give in and started to make out with Jackson in the woods.

“Wait…shh…you hear that?” Stiles said.

Jackson stopped and listened.

“I don’t hear anything Stiles.”

“You don’t hear that?”

“Stiles, you’re the Alpha Dragon. Your abilities are on a whole different level than mine.”

“Something’s coming this way! C’mon!” Stiles shouted.

“Wha-aaah! Stiles! What are you doing?” Jackson asked.

Stiles grabbed Jackson by his hand pulled him up into the trees.

“Stiles! What’s going on? What’s coming this way?” Jackson asked.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and Jackson looked into the distance and a stampede of wild animals came out running from deep in the woods. After they passed Stiles and Jackson got back down to the ground.

“What were they running from?” Jackson asked.

Then Stiles could smell it. The smell of fire burning through the woods. Destroying everything in its path.

“Jackson we’ve got to hurry! There’s a fire! We need to put it out before everything is turned into ashes!”

Stiles and Jackson ran into the woods as fast as they could, before they reached the fire they looked up and saw a huge shadow approaching. The sky grew darker as if a storm was coming.

“What is that thing?” Jackson shouted.

Stiles looked up and saw what appeared to be a huge black bird flying pass them. Following behind him was what seemed to be a dark cloud covering the sky.

“That cloud is following that thing!” Jackson shouted.

Stiles squinted and tried to focus his vision on the cloud. Once he got a good analytical view, his eyes grew wide.

“That’s not a cloud…that’s a big swarm of Phoenixies…” Stiles said slowly.

“What? No way! We all got rid of them!”

“Jackson…that’s him…the Black Phoenix. I have to stop him! This is my chance! Stay here!” Stiles told Jackson.

“Stiles wait! No! You can’t go out there by yourself! You’re outnumbered! You’ll be killed!” Jackson yelled.

“Well this is my chance to prevent the big evil that is about to happen!”

“Stiles…you’re not ready. Don’t ask me why but…I have a feeling that you are not ready to face the Black Phoenix yet. You’re barely getting used to your powers and you don’t know what you’re fully capable of yet. Right now what we have to do is put out this fire before it spreads even more. Just please Stiles…don’t do it.”

Stiles looked back at the Black Phoenix fly away into the distance and disappear into thin air. His eyes widened once more at the sight. Stiles lowered his head.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. Let’s put out this fire. You look on the ground to see if there’s anybody in sight and try to help all the animals. I’ll fly up and try to put it out.” Stiles said.

Jackson nodded and ran towards the fire in search for any signs of life. Stiles flew up and started to launch water on the fire. Stiles then suddenly started spinning and created a giant whirlwind blowing most of the fire out.

_“Stiles!”_

Stiles suddenly stopped.

“Jackson?”

_“Help…”_

Stiles suddenly flew down looking for Jackson.

“Jackson! Jackson! Where are you?”

Stiles got a trace of his scent and ran towards it. Two huge burning trees had fallen on Jackson. Stiles looked to the side and saw a baby wolf next to him making weeping noises.

“Jackson! Hold on!”

Stiles started to deeply concentrate. His eyes began to glow white again. Stiles looked up and raised his hands and it started to pour rain. Stiles managed to levitate the trees off of Jackson and picked him up.

“Jackson are you ok? Jackson?”

“…Is…is the wolf pup ok?” Jackson muttered.

Stiles looked down and the pup started to rub on his leg.

“Yeah. He’s fine. Thanks to you.” Stiles said with a smile.

“C’mon Jax. The fire is out. Let’s get you out of here so you can heal faster.”

 

===========================================

 

“So…Christmas is in three days. Have you gotten his present yet?” Erica asked Stiles.

“Actually, I have gotten his present. It’s not something that can break my bank account either. His present is more sentimental thank anything really. I just hope he likes it.” Stiles says.

“If it’s from you, I’m sure he’ll love it.” Erica said with a smile.

“Now c’mon! The Grinch is about to come on! Get the popcorn! Oh and don’t forget the eggnog!” Erica said excitingly.

 

 ===========================================

 

Christmas day arrived and everyone was at Derek’s loft waiting on Stiles who was running late.

“Call your boyfriend Jackson. He’s taking forever. He was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago.” Lydia said.

“I already texted him. He said he’s on the way.” Jackson responded.

After Stiles got there, everyone began to exchange their gifts.

Erica was ecstatic with her new Calvin Klein leather jacket Allison got her. While Lydia simply adored her new makeup kit Boyd bought for her. Everyone had already gotten their gifts except for Jackson and Stiles.

“So after all this time we were each other’s secret Santa’s? Funny how things turn out huh?” Stiles said with a smile.

“Yeah. I guess that’s destiny trying to tell us something.” Jackson replied with a smile.

“So who goes first?” Stiles asked.

“I’ll go.” Jackson says.

Jackson pulls out a jewelry box out of his pocket with a small bow on it and hands it to Stiles. Stiles grabs it gently and looks at Jackson.

“Open it.” Jackson said gently.

Stiles opened the small box and sees a black necklace with the letter J as a pendant. The letter sparkled in the light. Stiles was no jewelry expert but it seemed to him like the pendant was made of black diamonds. Stiles was speechless.

“J as in Jackson?” Stiles asked with a smile.

“Yeah…” Jackson said beginning to blush.

“I know it kinda sounds conceited but now…no matter what, I will always be with you. I love you Stiles…” Jackson said to him slowly.

Stiles pulled him into a deep hug.

“I love it Jackson and I love you too. Thank you so much.”

Jackson put the necklace on Stiles and loved how the black diamonds complemented his pale skin.

“Well my gift is no diamond but it’s something I know you’ll just fall in love with.” Stiles said with a smile.

“Okay Derek bring him out.” Stiles said.

Jackson looked confused when Stiles said and looked around only to see Derek come down the stairs with what seemed to be a puppy in his arms. The puppy had a big blue bow wrapped around his neck.

“Oh my God Stiles! He’s adorable!” Jackson said.

As Derek got closer Jackson realized something. The pup looked familiar. It turned out to be the baby wolf he rescued during the fire in the woods.

“Is that? No! Stiles! No. This is too much! Oh my…he’s mine?” Jackson said in disbelief.

“Yeah! After the fire, he lost his pack and he couldn’t be left out there by himself so I went back later that afternoon to find him alone in a cave alone so I brought him here to Derek. He’s been taking care of him for me this whole time so you wouldn’t find him.” Stiles told him.

“Yeah. He’s been stinking up my place with pee and poop.” Derek said.

“His name is Smokey. I named him that cause of the situation we found him in.” Stiles said.

“Oh my God he is perfect. Thank you Stiles!” Jackson said while taking him from Derek.

“Hey there Smokey! You and I are gonna get along perfectly right boy?” Jackson said.

Smokey started to lick his face and Jackson just laughed.

“He seems to like you a lot.” Stiles told him.

Everyone gathered around them to pet Smokey. Jackson seemed very happy with Smokey and Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off of Jackson. He loved that he was the reason Jackson was happy. He loved to see the sparkle in Jackson’s eyes as he smiled and laughed. He was truly in love with him.

 

===========================================

 

Everyone left and Stiles and Jackson were gathering all of Smokey’s food and toys from Derek’s place.

“C’mon Jax. Let’s get Smokey home.” Stiles said.

They both arrived at Jackson’s apartment and got Smokey’s bed settled in Jackson’s living room. Stiles and Jackson were in the kitchen getting a drink.

“C’mon. Let’s go to bed.” Stiles said while pulling Jackson’s hand.

They got to the bedroom and Jackson turned on the lights and couldn’t believe what he saw.

His room was filled with balloons dangling from the ceiling and at the end of the strings were pictures.

“Stiles did you do this?” Jackson asked sounding surprised.

“Merry Christmas Jax. I just wanted to show you why and how much I love you.”

Jackson looked at one of the pictures and it was him at the school cafeteria making a silly face. He turned it around and saw writing on the back of it. “Because you can always make me laugh no matter what…”

“Oh wow Stiles…I don’t know what to say…that’s why you bought that camera and kept taking pictures of me!”

“Yeah…I wanted it to be a surprise for you…” Stiles said blushing.

“It’s perfect…and you’re perfect…I love you Stiles.”

Jackson kissed him and they both landed on the bed laughing.

 

===========================================

 

“So nice of you to finally show up. I hope you have been following my orders and keeping an eye on that kid.”

“Yes master.”

“Good. Everything is going as planned. Now come here. Time for your next dose. Now, the next thing you are going to do is bring me a member of the pack one by one. We’re going to start with…that little huntress that walks around with a bow and arrow. Think you’re up for the task…Isaac?”

“Yes…master.”

 

 

_to be continued..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys! Sorry it's been forever! College and work really do drain the life out of me. 
> 
> -Remember to smile, cause everyday is a great day! :)
> 
> Below is the link to how Jackson's room looked when Stiles surprised him! Just copy and paste it if you're curious! 
> 
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/63d02e5f4e8f03c4f4ebeae947cba020/tumblr_nf4yajNcLm1r1ceg8o1_1280.jpg


	19. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep in the trench of the crossfire...

  
"According to the map that Peter found in the old Hale house, it shouldn't be too far." Stiles said.

"I can't believe we're in Brazil. What did you tell your dad Stiles?" Scott asked.

"I told him we were going on a camping trip." Stiles responded casually.

"So these inscriptions, are they going to tell us everything about what we're up against?" Erica asked.

"Supposedly, these inscriptions were written hundreds of years of ago. They were written by Emissaries that obtained special techniques to see the future. In the inscriptions is the full prophecy of the Alpha Dragon and the Black Phoenix. Peter said that there is important information about the history of the Alpha Dragon and the other legendary creatures." Stiles said.

"Hopefully it will give us an idea on what we're gonna be up against." Derek said.

The new year had arrived and the pack wasted no time to take action. Stiles told everyone about the inscriptions and what he experienced in the forest with Jackson. Peter decided to help out the pack with his knowledge. He ended up finding an old map in a secret compartment that belonged to his grandfather. He managed to keep it safe for years. It was one of the few things that didn't burn in the house fire.

Stiles, Jackson, Scott, Derek, Kira, Erica, and Allison decided to travel to Brazil to find the inscriptions. The secret temple was supposedly located somewhere in the Amazonian jungle.  
Stiles still had questions that were still unanswered. He had to know everything about the Alpha Dragon. About who he is. And who he was.

Stiles could feel his powers grow day by day. He could feel the energy pulsing through his veins. He could breathe the adrenaline of power seeping through his pores. The feeling was invigorating. He had never felt so powerful before in his life. As the days pass, the feeling of danger and worry continue to grow inside of him. He keeps sensing the fear to come. He knows the Black Phoenix is waiting to strike. He has to be ready and protect his loved ones no matter what. Even if it means sacrificing his life.

"We shouldn't be too far now." Stiles said.

Derek was in front followed by the guys, while the girls were in the back. They had been walking for three hours in the jungle but it felt like days.

"Wait! Everyone stop! We're here. The map says it's right here." Stiles said while looking up.

Everyone stopped and couldn't see anything but thick vegetation.

"What are you talking about Stiles? There's nothing here." Erica said.

Stiles looked around at their surroundings and couldn't distinguish any signs of a temple. He then had a realization in his head.

"What if it's underground?" He said.

Everyone looked at him weird.

"Peter said no one has ever found this temple. Plus he said that it was hundreds of years old. It must be somewhere underground." Stiles told them.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Erica asked.

"Peter said that this wasn't an ordinary temple. He said that each of the legendary creatures had their own temple across the world. What if this is the Alpha Dragon's temple? Don't you think that if this is the Alpha Dragon's temple, the Alpha Dragon could find it?" Stiles told everyone.

Stiles closed his eyes and opened them to use his dragon eyes. He scanned the area and found something. He saw a piece of marble sticking out from the ground. Stiles touched the object and the earth began shaking. Everyone backed away as wind blew in every direction. When the shaking ceased, they got closer to see that the soil around the object was gone. A small cave like house had emerged from the ground. The house was covered in dirt and leaves. It had an opening in the front with steps leading underground.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." Stiles said.

Stiles went in first. When he entered, torches hanging on the wall lit up all at once.

The stairs went down in a spiral formation. They led them to a wooden door that seemed to be locked. Stiles tried to open it with force but it wasn't necessary. The door willingly opened by itself at his touch.

"This is so weird." He said.

When they entered, candles began to light up. They walked into what seemed to be an immense library. It seemed as if a giant lived there. Thousands and thousands of books filled dozens of bookshelves.

Everything was made of old stone and marble. At the back of the library, there were more wooden doors that led to different place in the temple.

"Where are we?" Jackson asked.

"The Dragon Temple..." Stiles whispered

===========================

The pack split up into teams of two. Stiles with Jackson, Scott with Erica, Kira with Allison, and Derek decided to go on his own. Stiles told him to tag along with him and Jackson, but Derek said they'll cover more of the temple if he went by himself.

They all searched through books and books but found nothing. It felt hopeless. There were too many books to go through. After an hour of searching, they met up again and decided to look through the rest of the temple.

"Should we split up again?" Kira asked everyone.

"Do you think it's safe to split up?" Scott asked Stiles.

"One of these doors has to lead to where the inscriptions are." Derek said.

"We should split up." Stiles said.

Stiles looked in his backpack and pulled out some walkie talkies.

"If anything happens, we can use these to talk to each other." Stiles says handing one to each of them.

"Derek, you can't go by yourself this time. Go with Allison and Kira." Stiles tells him.

They all walked into a different door. When they were all inside, the doors shut by themselves.

===========================

"Oh my God. I feel like we've been waking in this hallway for ages!" Erica complained.

"Calm down. It's only been around thirty minutes." Scott told her.

"Hey, why didn't Isaac come with us?" Erica asked curiously.

"He said he had too much piled up homework to do...besides...I didn't want him to come anyways. Too dangerous..." Scott told her.

"You're so overprotective of him." Erica said.

"I can't help it. He's already been taken twice from me. I won't risk losing him again." Scott said.

They kept on walking for ten more minutes until the hallway came to an end. They walked into a room filled with old statues on the wall.

"Whoa...what are those?" Erica asked.

"They look like statues of different creatures." Scott said waking over to one.

Scott analyzed the statue closely while Erica just walked around looking for signs of the inscriptions somewhere.

"Erica...these must be statues of the legendary creatures." Scott said.

"This one is a Sphinx." Scott said.

Erica walked over to where he was and looked at the statue's face.

"She must've been very pretty." Erica said.

"Look at that one over there." Scott said.

"It looks like...a celestial angel." Erica said.

"Whoa." Scott said as he turned around.

"It's the...Black Phoenix..." Scott said.

The statue resembled a huge bird with claws that seemed sharp sword blades. Its wings were surrounded by what seemed lighting.

"This is what we're up against?" Erica asked.

"Man! Why couldn't we gotten the angel instead? This one looks much more mean." Erica said.

"Erica...it's the...Alpha Dragon..." Scott said as he saw the giant statue at the end of the room.

The statue was the biggest one of them all. It was surrounded by rings that were made of fire, earth, water, and air.  
The creature had several wings and armor on its body.

"This is what Stiles is?" Scott asked.

Suddenly, they heard noises coming from behind them.

"What was that?" Erica asked.

She saw a shadow running towards them.

"Scott watch out!"

Scott acted immediately and dodged the dark figure. Erica was tripped and Scott felt a punch on his side. They shifted into wolf mode. Then more figures appeared around them. They seemed like ninjas. Scott and Erica were surrounded. The ninjas went in at once to attack. Scott knocked a few away but couldn't stop them all. Erica tried to defend herself. She threw some of them around but couldn't take them all.

"There's too many of them!" Erica yelled.

"Contact the others!" Scott told her.

She pulled out her walkie talkie but one of the ninjas kicked it out of her hand. The ninja kicked her in her stomach, knocking the air out of her. She went flying and landed on the ground unconscious.

"Erica!" Scott tried to get to the she wolf but was outnumbered.

===========================

"Did you guys hear something?" Kira asked.

"I didn't hear anything" Derek replied.

They kept on walking forward. They had been walking in the same direction for a while.

"Is it just me, or does anyone else feel like they've been walking around in circles?" Allison asked.

"Yeah it kind of feels like that way to me too." Kira responded.

"It just feels like I've been seeing the same pattern here. We walk straight for a few minutes, then turn left, then right, then walk straight again only to repeat the same process." Allison said.

"You're right. Something's off. It almost feels...like a maze." Derek told them.

Kira and Allison turned around to look at the werewolf with a face of realization.

"We're trapped in a maze..." Kira said.

"We have to find a way out!" Derek said.

They began to run but ended up taking the wrong route towards a dead end. They ran back and took a different turn but ended up at another dead end. They did the same thing and stopped at their fifth attempt.

"No! We can't get stuck here! We have to get out!" Kira said while slamming her fists on the rusted brick walls.

She slammed her fist one more time and ended up pushing a brick deeper in the wall. Then the ground began to shake and the ceiling started to fall apart.

"Run!" Derek yelled. They started running trying to find a way out but couldn't find an exit.

Derek pulled out his walkie talkie trying to contact the others.

"Stiles! Jackson! Scott! Erica! Anyone!"

There was no response from anyone. All he heard was static on the other line.

Derek then saw an exit in the distance.

"Keep running! I see an exit ahead!" He yelled back to the girls.

Derek then realized that the door was slowly closing as they got closer.

"No! No!" He yelled.

"It's closing!" Kira screamed.

Derek made it through just in time. Kira jumped and barely made it through as well. They turned around to look back at Allison but she was far. They had forgotten that she couldn't run at the same speed as they could. Allison was running as fast as she could.

"Allison!" Derek screamed.

It was no use. The door had closed shut.

"No!" Kira screamed.

===========================

"N-no! No! No!" Screamed Allison while punching and kicking the door.

She began to panic and tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt like this was the end. She got down on the floor and brought her knees up to her chest. She covered her head underneath her arms while sobbing. She felt like at any moment the whole roof would collapse on her. But instead, something else happened. The rumbling and tumbling of the ceiling falling apart ceased. Silence indulged her ears. She stopped crying and noticed the silence. She started to hear footsteps approaching. She lifted her head revealing her bloodshot eyes from all the excessive crying. She saw a figure with a black cloak over his body. The figures head was consumed under the shadow of the cloak's hood.

"Who are you?" Allison asked.

The figure got closer to her and offered her his hand to help her up. She grabbed it and got up on her feet. The figure then slowly removed his hood from his head revealing his face.

"I-Isaac? Wha-what are you doing here? I thought you were back in Beacon Hi-"

Allison gasped of sudden pain and looked at in the tall werewolf's eyes. Isaac had stabbed her in the neck with an oversized needle. She tried to speak but couldn't breathe. Isaac pressed down with force and injected a dark fluid into her. She grabbed his wrist to try to remove it, but she gradually started to lose all her strength. Her eyes started to turn all black while her hand started shaking off of Isaac's wrist. Once all the liquid was consumed into her body, he removed the needle. The huntress body collapsed on the ground.

===========================

"I wonder how everyone else is doing." Stiles said.

"I'm guessing they're okay cause no one has tried to reach us through the walkie talkies." Jackson said.

"I guess you're right. I can't help but worry though. They didn't have to come along you know. I didn't want to put their lives in danger cause of me. Or yours for that matter." Stiles said looking at the jock.

"Hey, we came cause we care about you. Also cause we're pack remember? We're all in this together. Whether you like it or not. I'm sure if it was anybody else, you'd be the first to come along and you wouldn't take no for an answer." Jackson said while nudging him on his shoulder.

Stiles chuckled and smiled at the true statement.

"Damn. I hate it when you're right." Stiles replied sarcastically.

Jackson kissed him on his cheek and embraced the pale boys hand in his.

"Plus you know that I would never let you come here on your own right? Not even if you beg on your knees and pay me all the money in the world. I would still come. No way I would let you put your life in danger without me there."

Stiles just smiled at the words he was hearing from his boyfriend. He could feel that Jackson truly meant every single word that was escaping his beautifully shaped mouth. He felt a warm feeling building on the inside and just squeezed the werewolf's hand.

"I don't know what I would do without you..." Stiles said looking at him.

"I feel the exact same way about you." Jackson responded.

They came to halt as they ran into a door. They opened it revealing some stairs going down. They walked down the stairs for ten minutes. They led them to a dark hallway with a stone built door at the end. The door had a giant circle in the center. They walked towards the door to find some writing on it.

  
_Ibi non potest esse nisi una clave_

  
"What language is that?" Jackson asked.

"Latin." Stiles answered.

"What does it say?" Jackson asked him.

"I-I'm not sure. It says something about a key but...I don't know what the rest says. This is the time where I wish I would've paid more attention in Latin class during sophomore year." Stiles said.

"There...key...there can...can there...only? Only! Jackson! That's what it says! There can only be one key!" Stiles said.

"There can only be one key? Okay so where's the key?" Jackson asked.

"Good question." Stiles said.

Jackson noticed that on the small circle in the center there were small carvings. They almost seemed to give off a shape of a hand.

"Wait...look. See those carvings right there? They look like a shape of a hand. What if the key isn't an actual key? What if the key is a person?" Jackson said.

"Oh my God yes! You're a genius!" Stiles said.

"But who is the key?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles...really? We're in the Dragon temple. You're the Alpha Dragon. Don't you think you might be the key?" Jackson stated the obvious.

"Oh. Makes sense." Stiles replied.

Stiles put his hand on the circle where the hand shape was. Nothing happened. He removed his hand and tried again.

"Nothing's happening." Stiles said.

"Try the other hand." Jackson told him.

Nothing.

"I'm not the key..." Stiles whispered.

Suddenly, Stiles ears twitched.

"Get down!" Stiles yelled and pulled Jackson down to the floor with him.

An arrow hit the door above their heads. They turned around to see where it came from and were in shock at the sight. Allison was standing there across the hallway with her bow in her hands.

"Allison?" Jackson said.

"Allison. What are you doing?" Stiles asked.

She just stood there staring at them with a poker face. She was getting another arrow to shoot. Stiles noticed that it was a silver arrowhead. He looked at where she was pointing it and saw that she was aiming at Jackson. She launched her arrow at the jock. Stiles moved towards it and grabbed it with his hand. Allison just launched another one. Stiles repeated the same action.

"You are not Allison." Stiles said.

Stiles saw a dark figure approaching behind her.

"Isaac? Wha-what?" Stiles said in confusion.

Isaac shifted to werewolf state and roared at them. He made his way towards them. Stiles got ready but Isaac passed him. He turned around to see Isaac and Jackson going at each other. Stiles was confused. He began hearing Allison prepping another arrow. He turned around and saw her aiming at Jackson once again. He ran towards her and took the bow and arrow from her.

"Sorry Allison but you give me no choice." Stiles said to her.

Stiles elbowed her in the face and knocked her out.

"Sorry...eh. You asked for it. You'll be alright though." Stiles said patting her on the head.

He turned around to see Isaac trying to get Jackson away from the door. Then Stiles realized what was going on and his eyes widened.

"Jackson! Jackson! You're the key!" Stiles screamed!

"What!" Jackson screamed.

"You're the key! They're trying to stop you form opening the door! They're just going after you because you are the key!" Stiles yelled.

Isaac punched Jackson in the stomach and slammed him against the wall. It knocked the breath out of him.

"Okay, this is getting old." Stiles said.

He walked over towards Isaac and Jackson. Isaac's back was facing him.

"Hey Isaac." The dorky boy said.

Isaac turned around and Stiles punched him him his face. The werewolf collapsed on the ground.

Jackson fell the ground and got back up. He fixed his clothes and brushed everything off.

"Thanks. But I could've done that myself." Jackson said.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure." Stiles answered sarcastically.

They walked towards the door. They looked at each other. Stiles nodded at Jackson. Jackson slowly place his hand over the circle. Suddenly the door began to shine. It started to unlock and it opened in front of them. Jackson looked at his hand in awe.

"Wha-how? I'm the key? I don't understand." Jackson said in shock.

They grabbed Allison's and Isaac's unconscious bodies and walked through the door.

They walked into a room with a huge chair in the middle. It almost seems like a throne chair. In front of the chair were two scrolls. They were on top of a what seemed to be a podium made out of marble.

"That's it...the ancient inscriptions..." Stiles whispered.

Stiles started walking forward but a giant bolt of lightning struck in front of his path. He fell backwards at the surprise and power of the attack. He turned his head to the side to see a figure dressed like a ninja. The figure's hands were smoking and glowing a bright yellow light.

"Who are you?" Stiles asked.

The figure removed his mask and walked towards them.

"I'm Theo. The guardian of the Dragon Temple..."

 

 

 

  
to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry for the extremely late update. I know, I suck. But I've been really busy. School, work, and personal issues. It sucks. But I've miraculously managed to write the next chapter. Also, I've decided to transfer this story to Wattpad cause it's much easier for me to write it on my phone. It's more convenient and I can do it while on the go as well. So if you want to keep up with the latest updates, check me out on Wattpad. The link will be below. Thank you guys! I truly appreciate you for reading this story. I love writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it. Also, the version on Wattpad is edited. All the grammar errors are fixed and it's worded in a better way. Or at least I tried to word it better. But anyways, yeah thank you guys! ❤️
> 
> http://w.tt/1K7pJvn


End file.
